Kim Family
by Gummysmiled
Summary: UPDATE! CHAP 2 : END / Bagi seorang Kim Seokjin, memiliki keluarga bahagia adalah impian terbesar. Namun tidak semudah itu mewujudkannya ketika masalah silih berganti. Kala cinta yang pergi datang kembali dan tingkah ketiga putranya yang membuat kesabarannya diuji. Tapi Seokjin telah berjanji, keluarganya harus bahagia. / NamJin / Brothership Jimin V Jungkook / BTS / Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_Gummysmiled's 2_ _5_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **KIM FAMILY**

.

 _Starring_

Kim Seokjin _as himself_

Park Jimin _as_ Kim Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as himself_

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Kim Jungkook

 _And_

Min Yoongi _as himself_

Jung Hoseok _as himself_

Kim Namjoon _as himself_

.

.

 **Keluarga Kim**

Sekumpulan manusia yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan satu individu, itulah definisi keluarga. Tak hanya itu, keluarga adalah 'rumah' bagi semua orang. Keluarga juga tempat manusia belajar pertama kali. Keluarga erat pula kaitannya dengan kasih sayang, kebahagiaan, dan... cinta.

Cinta memiliki makna yang dalam tentu saja. Sebuah perasaan peduli terhadap seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup kita. Cinta itu universal. Setiap orang bisa mencintai dan dicintai. Termasuk dalam keluarga. Keluarga yang bahagia pasti adalah keluarga yang harmonis, penuh kasih sayang, dan cinta. Tentu saja.

Setiap orang yang menginjak fase dewasa tak luput dari keinginan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Hal itu yang tercetus dalam pikiran seorang Kim Seokjin saat usianya menginjak seperempat abad lebih dua tahun. Usia yang matang, dan ia telah memikirkan tentang membangun sebuah keluarga dengan kekasih tampannya. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih lima tahun, dan Seokjin rasa mengarungi pahit manis dunia bersama dalam kurun waktu cukup lama membuatnya mantap mengambil keputusan untuk menikah.

Kim Seokjin. Pemuda manis sekaligus malang. Ia hanyalah pemuda tanpa nama. Sudah lama semenjak ia hidup sebatang kara, tanpa pernah mengenal orang tua maupun sanak saudara. Ia diasuh di panti asuhan, tak pernah kelebihan dan tak jarang kekurangan. Hal itulah yang membuat Seokjin mengikrarkan janji bahwa keluarganya kelak harus bahagia, tidak boleh seperti dirinya.

Cukup lima belas tahun Seokjin menumpukan hidup di bawah atap rumah mungil yang menjadi saksi pertumbuhannya, dan ia merasa sudah merupakan kewajiban baginya untuk mencari peruntungan di dunia yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Mungkin benar kata orang tua, nasib buruk tak akan pernah melekat selamanya pada seseorang. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Tumbuh menjadi pemuda berhati lembut dan dikaruniai otak encer membuatnya mampu mengenyam pendidikan hingga perguruan tinggi. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan dan jenius, sosok yang terpilih sebagai pelabuhan hati dan pengharapannya.

Hingga entah bagaimana caranya mereka melakukan kesalahan fatal. Kesalahan besar yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh pasangan yang belum menikah. Awalnya tidak ada masalah. Toh, tak akan ada dampak yang timbul, begitu pikir mereka. Dan kesialan menyapa Seokjin saat ia mendapat kabar akan kehamilannya, sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga, apalagi terpikirkan. Belum cukup dengan itu, kekasihnya—dalang dari semua masalah—tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak. Mengakhiri kisah manis mereka dengan tanda tanya yang menggantung, serta Seokjin yang harus berjuang mati-matian menata hidupnya kembali—dengan calon buah hati yang akan menemaninya kelak.

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

"Anak-anak, bangun! Sudah terang begini masih tidur juga?"

Sebuah suara tidak terlalu berat menggaung di sebuah rumah sederhana di sudut kota. Berseru kesal pada tiga penghuni lain yang masih terlelap. Kalimatnya bernada perintah, namun tak ada satu pun dari objek yang dimaksud bergerak setelahnya.

Adalah Kim Seokjin. Pria berparas manis dengan celemek ungu cerah dan spatula dalam genggaman tangan kanannya—sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar anak-anaknya.

"Anak-anak, bangun." ulang pria itu kembali setelah panggilan sebelumnya tak mendapat sambutan sedikit pun.

Mendesah pelan. Hal ini terjadi setiap hari. Sudah jadi rutinitas baginya. Bangun pagi sekali, menyapu rumah, memasak, lalu membangunkan tiga bocah pemalas yang benar-benar cinta akan bantal dan guling.

Memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya, Seokjin mendekat ke arah si sulung yang tertidur sambil memeluk erat guling berwarna biru. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi gembul pemuda yang masih saja memejamkan mata.

"Jim, banguuuun! Kau ini seorang kakak, harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik pada adik-adikmu!" sembur Seokjin sembari mengguncangkan tubuh anak yang disapa 'Jim' itu.

"Eummh... Ayolah, Ma, mereka lahir empat dan dua belas menit lebih lama dariku." gerutuan kecil itu ditujukan kepada sosok yang membangunkannya.

Yang dipanggil 'Ma' memutar bola mata malas. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menarik kedua tangan pendek itu untuk bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. Kemudian ia berisianitif mencubit lemah lengan kekar putra sulungnya yang berwajah menggemaskan—dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kim Jimin, aku tidak mau mendapat laporan kalau kau dan adik-adikmu terlambat lagi karena kesalahan kalian sendiri. Yang benar saja, aku harus datang tiap tiga hari sekali karena buku absen keterlambatan dipenuhi nama kalian bertiga. Tidak bosankah dihukum, hm?" cerocos sang mama dengan dahi berkerut.

Jimin membuka sebelah mata enggan. Mengintip sedikit wajah masam ibunya, kemudian menutup matanya kembali. "Hmm. Aku sudah bangun. Sedang menunggu ruhku terkumpul."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alis. Bersiap untuk mengoceh lagi.

"Sebentar saja. Aku tidak akan terlambat, oke?" sambung Jimin buru-buru, sedikit memajukan bibir.

Seokjin menghela napas. Membiarkan anak sulungnya yang memang pandai mengelak itu. Beralih pada ranjang bertingkat dua di seberang ranjang Jimin. Ia menatap anak keduanya yang tidur di ranjang bawah dengan mulut terbuka kira-kira selebar tiga senti. Anak ini jauh lebih kebal dari sang kakak, jadi Seokjin rasa ia perlu bertindak langsung untuk sekadar membangunkannya.

Tak!

Satu sentilan keras menghampiri jidat pemuda tampan yang langsung terbangun dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang dibasahi liur. Bocah itu melirik sekeliling dengan mata yang masih sayu, kemudian mendapati sosok yang begitu ia kenal duduk manis di tepi kasurnya dengan perempatan imajiner yang menggantung di dahi.

"Ah, Mama—"

"Mandi, Kim Taehyung. Ini bukan hari libur dan kau bisa terlambat lagi." desak pria dengan celemek dengan nada pemaksa.

Taehyung—si putra kedua—hampir saja melontarkan alasan seperti biasa jika saja ia tidak melihat spatula yang ditodongkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Se-ka-rang."

Oke, cukup tiga kata beserta tatapan tajam dari Seokjin—dan jangan lupa spatula yang siap-siap beralih fungsi menjadi pemukul yang pastinya akan sakit jika bertemu dengan kulit mulusnya. Taehyung akhirnya menyerah dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

Kim Jimin, ceklis. Kim Taehyung, ceklis. Dan kini waktunya membangunkan si bungsu Kim.

Melirik bocah termuda yang masih tertidur pulas, Seokjin pun menjulurkan tangan. Ia punya cara yang sampai sekarang masih ampuh untuk membangunkan anaknya yang satu itu. Menyentuh hidung mancung si kecil Kim, ia menutup jalur pernapasan sang anak selama beberapa saat. Seperti yang diduga, bocah itu tersedak lalu membuka mata paksa.

"Mama... Sampai kapan kau membangunkanku dengan cara ekstrem seperti itu?" protes anak itu kesal, kemudian mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kau lupa kalau kau tidur itu persis seperti orang mati? Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun, Jungkook. Sekarang, mandi lalu sarapan. Jangan tidur lagi atau aku akan potong uang jajanmu." tandas Seokjin tanpa jeda. Kedua tangannya terlipat ala bos.

"Ya, ya, ya. Mama berbakat jadi _rapper_ , harusnya Mama ikut _Unpretty Rapstar_." komentar si bungsu alias Kim Jungkook dengan nada menyebalkan.

Seokjin mengelus dada. "Terserah. Bangunkan Jimin, mandi, dan sarapan. Aku tunggu di ruang makan." perintah Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pria itu keluar dari si kembar tiga.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Kim _Triplets_.

Kembar tiga non-identik yang dilahirkan tujuh belas tahun lalu, putra Kim Seokjin.

Si sulung namanya Kim Jimin. Matanya sipit, hidungnya minimalis dan bibirnya diwarisi dari sang ibu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi—kalau tidak mau dibilang pendek. Anak ini cerewet, seperti Seokjin. Hobinya makan dan menari. Sering melontarkan sindiran berkedok candaan. Jimin anak yang paling ceria, hanya saja dia banyak menyimpan pikiran dalam kepalanya.

Yang kedua bernama Kim Taehyung. Ia lebih tinggi dari kakak dan adiknya. Memiliki tampang elok bak pangeran, tak seperti Jimin yang cenderung manis laksana gulali kapas. Cukup pendiam namun tutur katanya tajam. Ia memang sedikit sentimen dan ringan tangan. Terkadang ia berbicara sendiri—tidak, dia tidak gila, hanya saja memang aneh perangainya.

Terakhir, Kim Jungkook. Sering dipanggil 'kelinci idiot' oleh kakak-kakaknya. Tampan sekaligus menggemaskan. Anak kesayangan mama, sudah biasa dimanjakan sehingga wataknya seperti preman. Anak ini dianugerahi banyak bakat. Sebut dia serba bisa. Bakat terbesarnya adalah membuat masalah.

Dan kembar tiga non-identik ini hidup bersama keluarga kecil mereka dengan Kim Seokjin sebagai satu-satunya sandaran sekaligus tulang punggung mereka.

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

"Ma, celanaku robek lagi." adu Jungkook di tengah sarapan pagi keluarga Kim yang tenang. Kedua pemuda lain yang lebih tua tampak tak acuh, memilih melanjutkan mengunyah nasi dalam mulut mereka.

Seokjin melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda yang mengeluh. Kemudian atensinya beralih ke arah menu lauk pauk di atas meja _yang semakin hari semakin sedikit_ , lalu kembali ke arah si bungsu. "Bagaimana kalau dijahit saja?"

"Kau ingat kita bukan orang kaya? Jangan minta macam-macam." sela Taehyung tiba-tiba sebelum adiknya berbicara. Kemudian ia melirik sang kakak yang bergumam, tanda setuju.

Melihat respon dari tiga bocah itu, Seokjin membuang napas. Ditengoknya Jungkook yang mendecih kesal. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia sudah menjahit seragam Jungkook tiga kali. Memilih untuk berhemat ketimbang beli baru. Bukannya apa, jika ia membelikan celana baru untuk Jungkook, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa menabung untuk kebutuhan anak-anak ke depannya.

"Sebentar lagi tahun ajaran baru. Tunggu saja, oke?" bujuk Seokjin akhirnya.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Aku selesai. Ayo berangkat." Jimin yang duluan bangkit dari duduk. Disampirkannya tas ransel yang telah setia menggantung di pundaknya selama tiga tahun lebih.

Taehyung dan Jungkook ikut bangkit.

"Ah, tunggu." Seokjin menahan. "Mau minum susu?"

Ketiganya mengangguk, membuat sang ibu bergerak melangkah menuju kulkas. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. "Ah, aku lupa! Susunya habis dari kemarin. Besok saja, bagaimana?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Pasti siaga tiga krisis akhir bulan."

Yang disindir memajukan bibir. Sedangkan bocah-bocah memilih bergerak cepat.

Seokjin mendesah kecil dalam hati. Ia mengikuti langkah anak-anaknya menuju pintu depan. Sedikit memperbaiki dasi yang dikenakan Taehyung, ia kemudian mengulas senyum, "Jangan berulah lagi, oke?"

"Tidak janji~" Jungkook menjawab, membuat pria di hadapannya mendengus kecil. Anak itu terkekeh sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah bersama dua Kim yang lain.

Jalan kaki? Yap. Ramah lingkungan, hemat ongkos. Itulah ajaran mama mereka tercinta.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Denting lonceng kecil bergemerincing, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam _bakery_ mungil dekat taman kota. Aroma khas roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan menguar ke segala penjuru. Kue-kue baru telah terpajang manis di etalase. Beberapa menu telah disusun sedemikian rupa untuk menarik minat pelanggan.

"Seokjin _hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Rupanya Seokjin yang datang ke toko. Pria itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Matanya menangkap sosok pria lain, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja yang telah menemaninya bahkan semenjak Kim _Triplets_ belum lahir.

Seokjin menghampiri pria itu, "Hoseok- _ah_ , apa aku terlambat?"

Seseorang bernama Hoseok itu tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Tapi Kyungsoo _hyung_ sepertinya kewalahan di dapur. Kurasa dia butuh bala bantuan."

Seokjin segera mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Si pria manis melangkah menuju _pantry_. Seokjin memang seorang _chef_ di sini. Walaupun profesi memasak cukup menjanjikan, namun tetap saja, karena toko kue ini tidak begitu ramai dikunjungi, penghasilannya juga pas-pasan.

Benar saja si Hoseok, begitu ia membuka pintu dapur, ia mendapati laki-laki berperawakan kecil dengan mata bulat sedang mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang penuh dengan piring dan mangkuk. Sontak orang itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, kemudian ia memekik, "Seokjin! Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau datang!"

Seokjin bergegas menghampiri rekan kerjanya itu. "Perlu bantuan dengan rotinya?"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan beberapa mangkuk ke arah pria yang lebih tinggi kemudian dengan sebelah tangan mengusap peluh yang nyaris masuk ke mata, "Terima kasih, aku masih bisa. Bagaimana kalau _pastries_ saja?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di negeri Ginseng. Di kelas 2-A, kelas unggulan yang terkenal karena hanya siswa dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata yang mampu duduk di sana. Kelas di mana Kim _Triplets_ sedang duduk manis mengerjakan ujian Matematika mereka.

Jungkook menghela napas, bosan. Ia menatap soal-soal yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik. Pena yang digunakan untuk menjawab soal terasa dingin, tanda si empu tidak memegangnya beberapa waktu ke belakang. Bukannya apa. Hei, kertas ujian itu bahkan terisi semua, tidak menyisakan soal yang dikosongkan. Dan itulah penyebab si bungsu Kim mengeluh dalam hati. Ujian ini terlalu mudah baginya. Serius.

Matanya kemudian melirik ke belakang. Di pojok kiri kelas, ada kakak kembar beda delapan menitnya—Kim Taehyung, yang sedang sibuk menggaruk kepala dan bergumam entah apa. Wajahnya saat ini patut dikasihani, dan Jungkook ingin sekali menertawai orang aneh itu. Taehyung sedikit bermasalah dalam hitung-hitungan begini. Kakaknya itu lebih suka mendengar lagu di kamar mandi pria ketimbang berkutat dengan rumus yang lebih rumit dari hidup—katanya.

Lalu dua manik bulat itu melirik ke kanan. Di sudut depan kelas, terhalang oleh empat meja, ada si kakak tertua, Kim Jimin. Wajahnya jauh lebih tenang dari Taehyung. Jungkook tahu, walaupun tidak sehebat dirinya— _ini menurut Jungkook_ —kakaknya yang satu itu bisa melewati ujian ini dengan hasil cukup baik.

Belum puas, Jungkook beralih mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang ia dapati adalah wajah frustasi dan suram, benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook teringat. Hari ini, pengurus kantin menambah menu baru dalam masakan mereka. Sayangnya, uang saku yang diberikan sang mama sudah habis bahkan sebelum makan siang. Ia tidak mungkin mengemis kepada kakaknya walaupun ia mau. Bukan karena Jungkook khawatir membebani, hanya saja ia tahu dua bocah itu juga sama sepertinya. Krisis uang saku.

Lagi, helaan napas kecewa terdengar.

Namun, hal itu mengundang Seungkwan—teman sepermainan Jungkook yang duduk di bangku sebelah—untuk menoleh dan memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Hei, Jungkook." bisik bocah gempal itu lumayan keras, sampai yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Anak itu mengintai sebentar. Cho Kyuhyun, wali kelas merangkap guru Matematika mereka sedang sibuk dengan ponsel rupanya. Bagus.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Seungkwan setelah memastikan situasi aman. Ah, ia jadi sangsi dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jungkook tersenyum miring. Pamer sedikit boleh, 'kan? "Kau bertanya padaku?"

Temannya mendengus.

Melihat itu, tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide dalam kepala si bocah bergigi kelinci. "Hei, Seungkwan. Kau belum nomor berapa saja?"

Si bocah gempal melirik sebentar kertas ujiannya, sebelum kembali menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menyedihkan. "Semuanya kecuali nomor satu dan dua."

Dan Jungkook nyaris saja menggebrak mejanya dramatis. Temannya itu memang keterlaluan. Sama saja ia belum mengerjakan delapan belas soal dari dua puluh soal yang diujikan. Namun bukan Jungkook namanya jika tidak pandai mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Ia memberi Seungkwan senyuman palsu, "Bagaimana dengan lima ratus won untuk tiap soal?"

Lawan bicaranya memutar bola mata, seakan sudah khatam akan sifat Jungkook. "Penjilat."

Namun Jungkook malah melebarkan senyum. "Serius tidak mau? Aku sedang berbaik hati untuk menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman mengepel koridor dan berjemur di lapangan, asal kau tahu."

Seungkwan menyipitkan mata, namun akhirnya menatap Jungkook memelas. "Ya, ya, aku terima tawaranmu. Bantu aku, Jungkook- _ah_..." rengeknya. Dasar.

Jungkook menyeringai senang. "Sepuluh menit, tunggu saja. Ah, dan jangan lupa sebarkan itu kepada yang lain dengan tawaran yang sama—kecuali pada Jimin tentunya."

Dan temannya mengangguk antusias.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terlalu terik hari ini, menjadi penyebab manusia lebih banyak memproduksi keringat walau tak melakukan aktivitas berat. Jam makan siang sudah tiba. Seokjin duduk bersandar di kursi di pojok dapur, sedikit beristirahat. Hari ini jumlah pengunjung toko roti tempat ia bekerja meningkat pesat, entah apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena menu baru yang ia ciptakan, atau mungkin karena logo _bakery_ ini yang baru berubah. Yang jelas, suasana hatinya sedang baik siang ini.

Hoseok, sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai _waiter_ , tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dengan dua gelas jeruk dingin. Ia menawarkan salah satunya, yang disambut gelengan dari Seokjin.

"Kurasa toko akan tutup cepat hari ini." Pria yang lebih pendek bergumam mengawali pembicaraan, berinisiatif duduk dan menyamankan diri di sebelah si koki tiga anak.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, "Karena banyak yang datang?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." Hoseok menyeruput sedikit minumannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Yoongi _hyung_ sibuk. Ia bekerja sama lagi dengan _nya_. Ada lagu baru yang harus mereka kerjakan."

Hal yang lumrah jika pupil Seokjin akan membesar jika mendengar sesuatu tentang _dia_ disinggung, "Benarkah?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Sudah biasa akan letupan antusiasme dari sahabatnya jika mereka membicarakan pria itu. Hoseok tahu tentu saja. Tentang itu, ia sudah pasti tahu. Tak ada yang tak ia ketahui tentang Seokjin, termasuk masa lalunya. Yoongi adalah pemilik toko roti ini omong-omong, dan Hoseok adalah sahabat dekatnya. Mereka memang komposer merangkap pengusaha kecil-kecilan.

"Apa kau akan ikut?" si koki membenahi posisi duduknya, merapat sedikit. Matanya berbinar-binar lucu.

Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya, seperti biasa."

Seokjin menggumam paham. Tidak menyadari rekan merangkap sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu menatapnya intens.

"Sampai kapan akan seperti ini, _hyung_?"

Pria yang lebih tua menoleh. Melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan bernada prihatin itu, yang mana membuat Hoseok menghela napas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermain petak umpet dengannya?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil. Reaksi yang sama sekali tak diharapkan Hoseok. "Sampai dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dan sebagai catatan, aku tak pernah bersembunyi. Dia yang pergi dariku."

Air muka Hoseok berubah seketika mendengarnya, "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka kau datang ke hadapan si brengsek itu, menamparnya, atau mendampratnya, atau membunuhnya langsung daripada seperti ini. Tak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menunggu informasi tentangnya dariku."

Seokjin terdiam membisu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya tertawa ringan seperti itu saat kau tahu dia ada di sekitarmu? Apa kau lupa dia yang membuatmu menderita sendirian, meninggalkanmu, melupakanmu?!" seru Hoseok, nyaris memekik. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Mengapa begitu emosi, Hoseok- _ah_?" protes sang lawan bicara.

Kalau tidak ingat Seokjin adalah sahabat sekaligus kakaknya, mungkin Hoseok sudah menelan pria itu bulat-bulat dari tadi. "Jangan bertanya padaku, _hyung_. Lihat kondisimu sekarang. Kau harus bekerja keras tiap hari demi membiayai Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook, sedangkan dia? Dia hidup bersenang-senang tanpa peduli akan nasibmu!"

Seokjin menghela napas. Terkadang Hoseok sering lepas kontrol jika berbicara tentang mantan sahabatnya itu. Yah, tak heran Hoseok begitu marah padanya— _dan dia juga_ , karena Hoseok juga mengenal orang itu dengan amat baik.

"Dia memang membuatku nampak menderita sendirian dan meninggalkanku, Hoseok- _ah_." gumam Seokjin pelan, menatap lantai. "Tapi aku yakin dia tidak melupakanku."

Kerutan bertambah di kening yang lebih muda. Hoseok baru saja akan mengoceh lagi sebelum Seokjin beralih menatap dan memotong kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau memintaku membencinya, maka jawabanku tidak akan pernah berubah dari dulu. Tidak bisa, karena dia tidak benar-benar membuatku menderita sendirian. Karena dia aku memiliki Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Aku bahagia dan tidak sendirian. Tidak masalah bagiku memiliki hidup seperti ini." si koki mengatur napas yang menderu, nyaris saja ia menaikkan nada bicara.

Hoseok menatap pria itu dalam. Seketika merasa sia-sia ia bertanya tadi, karena sejatinya jawaban Seokjin selalu begitu sejak dulu. Ia paham benar, tapi tetap saja. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah sangat lama berbagi penderitaan, ia tidak terima melihat Seokjin seperti ini walau pria itu nampak baik-baik saja.

"Perasaan ini... tidak pernah berubah dari dulu." Seokjin menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang ia lihat. Namun Hoseok kembali mendapat jawaban yang sama, dengan nada yang sama pula. Tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusanmu, _hyung_. Tapi tak terpikirkah olehmu, bagaimana jika suatu saat anak-anakmu bertemu dengan ayahnya?" tanya pria yang lebih muda sangsi. Bahkan ia melihat sendiri raut wajah sahabatnya yang berubah, penuh keraguan.

"Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Kau telah menipu mereka sejak lama sekali, tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir demikian?" Tajam. Hoseok membuat Seokjin tak berkutik. Tak berdaya lagi menghindar dengan beribu alasan.

Si koki beralih menatap Hoseok. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi sebenarnya, namun Seokjin memilih untuk membiarkan emosi negatif menduduki hatinya. Memilih jadi kekanakan untuk pertama kali.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan ini tidak perlu dilanjutkan, Hoseok- _ah_." jawab pria Kim itu akhirnya. Seperti yang diprediksi. _Seokjin tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika anak-anaknya bertemu dengan ayah mereka._

Tiba-tiba saja, dering telepon milik si pria manis menginterupsi. Seakan membantu si empu untuk kabur dari suasana yang membakar hati.

"Maaf, aku harus angkat teleponnya."

Hoseok mengangguk kecil. Memutuskan untuk mengalah. Sadar ia terlalu menyudutkan Seokjin, tapi tak berniat minta maaf. Hoseok tetap pada pendiriannya. Walaupun terkesan mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi peduli apa? Toh, Hoseok sudah mengenal Seokjin lebih dari dua puluh tahun, dan ia tak ingin melihat anak-anak sahabatnya itu terkurung dalam drama bodoh yang diciptakan ibu mereka sendiri. Hoseok benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kalau Seokjin meyakini orang itu tidak melupakannya, ia bisa saja datang dan menuntut pria itu untuk bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tapi Seokjin lebih memilih diam, menunggu dia datang kepadanya.

"Ah, iya benar. Saya wali murid dari Kim Jungkook."

Suara dari Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok seketika. Ditatapnya pria yang lebih tua yang tengah berbicara dengan kening berkerut. Ah, kalau ada telepon dari sekolah Kim _Triplets_ , sudah pasti itu berarti masalah baru. Anak-anak itu memang pembuat onar terhebat yang ia kenal.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, saya akan segera datang ke sekolah." Seokjin mengakhiri teleponnya. Ia langsung melirik sahabatnya, dan mereka menghela napas bersama.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Hoseok. Penasaran, ulah apa yang dilakukan anak-anak si pria Kim.

Seokjin memijit kening, merasa tensi darahnya naik seketika. "Jungkook tertangkap menjual contekan."

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Ruang ini adalah 'tempat bersemayam' guru pendidikan moral. Atau nama lainnya adalah ruangan orang tak bermoral. Entah siapa yang tega memberi julukan seperti itu, yang jelas siswa yang masuk ke ruangan ini pastilah memiliki masalah yang mengharuskan sekolah memanggil orang tua mereka.

Di ruang inilah Seokjin, Jungkook, dan guru Matematika sang siswa duduk berhadap-hadapan. Guru pendidikan moral sedang berhalangan hadir, jadi Jungkook disidang langsung oleh si-galak-Kyuhyun.

"Ehm." Sang guru berkacamata menginterupsi kegiatan mari-saling-mengirimkan-tatapan-membunuh yang dilakukan oleh pasangan ibu dan anak di hadapannya.

Masing-masing langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Guru Cho meletakkan selembar kertas tak berbentuk ke atas meja yang memisahkan mereka. Ia merapikan lipatan kertas itu, kemudian membaca isinya sembari bergumam, "Saya yakin putra Anda memiliki nilai bagus di rapornya dalam mata pelajaran yang saya ajarkan. Ia juga tidak pernah gagal dalam ujian,"

Seokjin menghela napas berat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sang guru melanjutkan, "Siang ini saya mendapati sebuah kertas berisi jawaban ujian, seluruhnya, yang menyebar ke seisi kelas Jungkook. Dari keterangan dan bukti yang saya dapat, saya yakin putra Anda telah menjual contekan ini kepada teman-temannya,"

Si tersangka yang disidang malah melipat kedua tangan, namun tidak berniat menyela sedikitpun.

"Dan Jungkook juga telah mengaku bahwa ia memang melakukan tindakan tersebut." Kyuhyun menatap sengit anak didiknya yang memasang tampang bosan. "Sebenarnya saya telah memikirkan beberapa sanksi untuk putra Anda, Tuan."

Seokjin memijit kening, memikirkan sebuah pembelaan. "Saya yakin Jungkook punya alasan melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah masam _yang bertambah masam_ , "Benar, dan putra Anda mengatakan bahwa soal ujian dari saya terlalu mudah sehingga ia memutuskan membantu teman-temannya yang kesulitan dalam mengerjakan ujian, karena menurutnya, hal itu adalah perbuatan yang baik. Selain itu, ia juga akan mendapat keuntungan dari hasil penjualan contekannya."

Seokjin nyaris saja tersedak mendengar keterangan itu. Ia beralih menatap tajam Jungkook, namun sang pelaku hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Baiklah. Anda bisa menjatuhkan hukuman yang sekiranya pantas kepada anak saya. Namun saya harap, Anda tidak memberi nilai nol pada ujiannya. Jungkook jelas harus naik kelas."

Pria berkaca mata mengerutkan alis, "Saya rasa saya tidak bisa menjatuhkan hukuman lagi kepada putra Anda, Tuan. Hukuman apapun tak memiliki dampak bagi Jungkook sepertinya."

Nyaris saja Jungkook melonjak bahagia mendengar kalimat itu sebelum sang mama menginjak kakinya tanpa perasaan lalu berucap, "Ah, sepertinya memang begitu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Sudah bosan ia menangani bocah satu ini. Ralat, Kim _Triplets_ maksudnya. Berbagai hukuman sudah ia beri kepada ketiganya, namun masih saja mereka berulah—kecuali Jimin yang grafik persentase kedisiplinannya meningkat sedikit.

"Saya pikir ini bukan hal yang bisa ditangani sekolah, Tuan." Guru itu melepas kaca mata yang menggantung. Ia menatap dua orang di hadapannya bergantian.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, "Maksud Anda?"

Pria yang ditanya beralih menautkan kedua tangan dan meletakkannya di atas meja untuk menumpu dagu. "Saya rasa ada faktor utama Jungkook terus menerus berbuat kesalahan. Tidak ada jaminan putra Anda naik kelas jika sikap dan perilakunya tetap seperti ini,"

Menahan napas. Seokjin yakin ini adalah batas sekolah memberi keringanan kepada anaknya.

"Lingkungan dan keluarga adalah faktor utama. Dan yang terpenting, orang tua berperan besar dalam pembentukan karakter anak. Saya tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa pun, namun saya yakin penyebab putra Anda melakukan banyak pelanggaran selama ini adalah pengaruh dari lingkungan sekitarnya."

Seokjin sadar. Orang ini benar, semua perkataannya benar. Jungkook begini pasti karena ada masalah dengan keluarganya.

"Yang saya ketahui, beberapa kasus siswa yang suka melakukan pelanggaran, rata-rata mereka memiliki keluarga _broken home_. Mereka memiliki banyak masalah di rumah, namun melampiaskannya di sekolah dengan berbuat onar." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, raut wajah Jungkook berubah. Ia menatap tajam Guru Cho yang tidak berhenti mengoceh. Rahangnya mengeras, bahkan tangannya diam-diam terkepal. Ia tidak suka ibunya merasa tersudut seperti ini.

"Boleh saya bertanya, apa pasangan Anda selalu di rumah, Tuan?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu menohok. Jawabannya begitu mudah, namun Seokjin serasa beku untuk sekadar berkata 'tidak pernah'.

Jungkook tak dapat menahannya lagi. Suara meja yang dihantam kuat terdengar setelah itu. Dua orang dewasa di sana melonjak terkejut, terutama saat sang siswa menarik kerah baju gurunya, kemudian memberi tatapan mengancam yang sangat mengerikan.

"Jungkook!" Seokjin memekik, ingin menjauhkan anak itu secepatnya, namun ia khawatir guru yang merupakan wali kelas putranya terluka jika ia berani menghalangi.

Sepasang mata itu memicing tajam, menikmati pemandangan seonggok manusia yang menciut takut, bahkan tak berani melakukan pembelaan. Napasnya memburu. "Tutup mulutmu, bajingan. Sekali lagi kau berani membahas tentang keluargaku di depanku, ibuku, atau kakak-kakakku, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika lehermu patah di tanganku."

"Guru Cho!" Seokjin memberanikan diri menghempas tangan anaknya sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia segera membantu guru itu membenahi diri. "Maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf mewakili Jungkook."

"Mama tidak perlu minta maaf pada bajingan itu." geram Jungkook kesal. Amarahnya belum reda sama sekali.

Seokjin ingin sekali memiting leher bocah itu, sebelum Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, "Saya serahkan Jungkook kepada Anda."

Membungkuk singkat, Seokjin segera melangkah keluar ruangan itu—tak lupa dengan sebelah tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah belakang seragam Jungkook sehingga anak itu terseret seperti anak kucing teraniaya.

Setelah berada di koridor yang sepi, Seokjin melepas kerah seragam si Kim muda. Ia menatap Jungkook nyalang. Wajah manis itu memerah padam. "Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan, Kim Jungkook?"

Sang anak mendengus, "Tentu saja." balasnya dengan santai.

Seokjin rasa ia bisa terkena darah tinggi setelah ini. Yakin. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menjual jawaban ulangan, hm?"

"Aku ingin menambah uang saku. Itu saja." Lagi, Jungkook melontarkan jawaban tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, membuat Seokjin membelalakkan mata.

"Hanya karena itu? Mengapa tidak bilang padaku? Kau pikir mendapatkan uang dari membuat masalah adalah hal yang baik? Mengapa tidak terus terang saja?" cecar Seokjin tanpa jeda. Napasnya memburu. Dadanya bahkan naik turun, mencoba menahan gejolak emosi yang membara.

Jungkook menghela napas, "Bagaimana aku bisa membebani Mama begitu? Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan seragam baru, apa lagi uang tambahan?"

Seokjin merasa tertohok. Benar, bocah itu memang sepenuhnya benar. Namun, ia dengan cepat membalas, "Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, Jungkook. Aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam keluarga, apa yang kau butuhkan adalah tanggung jawabku."

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, "Aku tahu. Tapi kewajiban itu bukan tanggungan Mama sepenuhnya, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membungkam Seokjin. Ia tahu benar maksud Jungkook. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu orang. Pria yang sampai sekarang bergelar pelabuhan hati dan pengharapannya.

Air dengan cepat menggenangi pelupuk mata. Seokjin rasa matanya panas. "Ya, memang. Kau tahu, Jungkook? Aku kecewa, sangat kecewa padamu."

Jungkook melihat langsung, Seokjin meninggalkan posisinya berdiri. Melesat begitu saja. Ia tak mampu menahan kepergian orang itu. Sosok yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya, namun selalu ia lukai perasaan dan hatinya. Bertambah lagi satu goresan di hati Jungkook seiring rasa menyesal yang timbul.

Ia berani bersumpah, bukan keinginannya membuat sang ibu menangis begitu.

Jungkook membalikkan badan, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun, belum lagi selangkah ia berjalan, matanya mendapati gerombolan penonton di tikungan koridor. Puluhan siswa menatapnya dengan penasaran. Seketika ia merasa kesal. Bahkan ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang berdiri di barisan terdepan. Jadi dari tadi mereka menonton perdebatannya dengan ibunya?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" sentak si bungsu Kim sampai urat-urat di lehernya tercetak jelas.

Kerumunan siswa itu tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Bodoh.

"Jimin! Taehyung! Bantu aku, sialan!"

Dasar adik kurang ajar. Kedua kakaknya segera bertindak membubarkan kerumunan itu secepatnya, sehingga hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana.

Jungkook berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Malas meladeni kedua kakaknya yang sudah ia pastikan akan menyerbu dengan bermacam pertanyaan.

"Hei, kelinci idiot! Pelankan jalanmu!" Jimin dengan suara tenornya menjerit, berusaha menyusul si adik bungsu. Baru saja ia meraih pundak Jungkook, tangannya sudah dihempas kuat.

" _What the_ —"

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Jungkook menatap tajam pria bermata sipit, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Sialan! Bocah kelinci tolol." Jimin mencak-mencak di tempat, mengumpat sana sini, seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. Ia tahu anak itu akan memberi reaksi yang tidak bagus. " _Well_ , kita bisa menginterogasinya nanti, Jimin _ah_."

Yang lebih tua mengusak rambutnya sekali. Ia menatap lesu punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh, sebelum menghilang di tikungan.

"Yah, bagaimana pun juga, aku sedikit terbantu dengan contekan yang dia sebar." celetuk Taehyung santai sembari menggosok hidung.

Jimin tersenyum manis, menahan agar kepalan tangannya tidak menghantam adiknya yang tampan ini. Ckckck.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Di sebuah taman dekat sekolah, si sulung Kim sedang duduk di atas salah satu bangku, tanpa kedua adiknya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Jika ia tetap di sekolah, maka tekanan darahnya akan naik jika terus melihat dua idiot sialan itu. Jadilah ia duduk manis di sini, menikmati suasana taman yang jauh lebih menenangkan hati.

Sepasang mata kecil melengkung lucu bersamaan, dengan senyum manis yang terpahat di wajah. Ia sedang memandangi anak-anak yang bermain riang walau cuaca sedang cukup terik. Ah, seketika ia ingin jadi bocah kecil kembali. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih bocah juga.

Jimin mendesah kecil, "Andaikan ceritanya tidak seperti ini..."

"Seperti apa memangnya?"

Tubuhnya melonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada suara _baritone_ di dekatnya—padahal ia tidak merasakan tengkuknya meremang. Untung saja manusia, jika tidak, bisa saja jantungnya pindah ke kaki. Salahkan bocah SMA yang terlalu paranoid ini.

Anak itu bergeser sedikit ke kanan, mempersilakan seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang platina duduk di sebelahnya. Jimin akan mengacuhkan sang pria kalau boleh jujur, jika saja ia tidak penasaran mengapa ada orang dengan rambut mencolok begitu, _kecuali dia artis, sih_ , dan mengapa orang ini sampai repot-repot menyahuti gumaman yang belum tentu ia mengerti maknanya.

Jimin ingin sekali melirik pria aneh ini, tapi gengsi kalau lihat-lihat saja tanpa ada obrolan.

"Hei, kau seharusnya di sekolah, 'kan?"

Sang bocah tersentak kecil. Merasa diajak bicara, ia menolehkan kepala. "Ya, seharusnya."

Jimin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang. Ia menangkap jelas rupa lelaki di samping. Tampan, perawakan tinggi, kulit kecokelatan, mata segaris, hidung mancung dan bibir penuh. Ah, dan jangan lupakan _style_ pakaian lelaki itu—kemeja putih yang dilapisi jaket hitam dengan celana sewarna. Err, ia benar-benar tidak sedang duduk dengan artis, 'kan?

"Mengapa kau bolos?"

Orang itu bertanya lagi. Jimin sampai mengerutkan dahi. Menurutnya, tidak penting jawaban macam apa yang akan ia beri. Toh, mereka tidak saling mengenal. Atau mungkin pria di sebelah melihat seragam sekolah elit yang ia kenakan, sehingga merasa perlu untuk bertanya tentang alasan keberadaannya di sini, sedang jam belajar masih berlangsung.

"Lelah." balas bocah gembul tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

Helaan napas terdengar, oh, itu bukan Jimin. Ia malah sedang mengintai lewat ekor mata, memerhatikan dalam diam manusia yang terlihat merogoh saku kemeja.

"Ini untukmu."

Sang bocah terpaksa mengalihkan fokus. Ah, tidak terpaksa sebenarnya, ia juga penasaran dengan orang ini.

"Susu?" tanya Jimin tidak mengerti. Ia menatap tangan yang menggenggam kotak bergambar kartun sapi lucu. Susu _low fat-high calcium_ rasa cokelat. Eh.

"Untukmu." ulang si rambut pirang platina. "Kau suka ini, 'kan?"

Jimin diam saja saat sekotak susu berpindah ke tangan kecilnya. Dengan mulut terbuka sedikit dan alis yang naik sebelah—gestur khas anak itu jika sedang bingung—Jimin bertanya tanpa suara.

"Sampai jumpa." Namun malah dua kata bermakna perpisahan yang menjadi balasan.

Bocah gembul itu baru tersadar saat sang lelaki paruh baya beranjak berdiri. Mulai melangkah menjauh. _Dasar aneh_ , pikir Jimin. Tapi, rasa-rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah—terima kasih, tuan—"

"Namjoon. Ingat, tumbuhlah lebih tinggi. Kau terlihat sangat kecil dibanding adik-adikmu." Setelahnya, lelaki itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, menatap sekotak susu di tangannya was-was. Kemudian ia merasa terdorong untuk membolak-balik susu itu, mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa, bahkan mengendusnya. Jimin ingat pesan sang mama dengan baik—jangan pernah menerima makanan dari orang yang tidak dikenal meski pun itu makanan kesukaanmu.

Berbagai spekulasi tanpa dasar berkeliaran dalam kepala sang bocah. Pria misterius itu—Namjoon—sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Kim _Triplets_. Ia tahu susu kesukaannya. Ia juga tahu Jimin memiliki dua adik. Ditambah, ia tahu Jimin memiliki badan yang lebih kecil dari saudaranya. Sialan, itu sama saja mengatainya pendek.

"Padahal aku hanya berniat menenangkan pikiran sebentar di sini, tapi mengapa malah bertemu orang itu?" si bocah gembul bermonolog ria, mengingat-ingat rupa orang yang mengaku bernama Namjoon tadi.

Jimin kemudian melirik minuman di tangannya. Ah, sebenarnya ia haus. Tapi ia juga teringat wejangan sang mama. Bimbang antara ingin melegakan dahaga atau memegang teguh pesan ibunda.

"Minum sajalah. Lagi pula, Mama bilang 'Jangan menerima makanan dari orang asing', bukan minuman. Berarti tidak apa, 'kan?" Jimin akhirnya memutuskan menghapus rasa curiga yang hinggap lalu menghabiskan sekotak susu itu dengan nafsu. Menolak pemberian orang itu tidak sopan—menurutnya.

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Dentingan sendok bertemu piring memenuhi ruangan di mana keluarga Kim berkumpul. Suasana makan malam keluarga Kim tidak berlangsung sebagaimana biasanya. Entah mengapa, terasa begitu canggung untuk membuka percakapan.

Mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam. Jimin satu dua kali melirik sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung mengamati dari sudut mata—sembari berpura-pura menyuapkan nasi ke mulut. Berbeda dari saudaranya yang lain, Jungkook bahkan tidak menengok ke arah lain selain makanan di hadapannya. Semua ini disebabkan wajah murung Seokjin—yang tak kunjung bicara dari tadi. Seharusnya ini adalah momen di mana mereka bisa membahas banyak hal, namun kelihatannya belum ada yang mau buka suara.

Atau tidak.

Seokjin meneguk air putih lalu meletakkan gelas bening itu ke meja dengan sedikit hentakan. Tiga bocah sedikit tersentak, lalu bersamaan mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah sang mama.

"Jimin, ke mana saja?"

Yang ditanya meneguk ludah. Wajah teduh yang menjadi objek netranya nampak kusut, sarat akan lelah. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu sebenarnya.

"Taman dekat sekolah." jawab si sulung lugas. Bicara soal taman dekat sekolah, ia langsung teringat lelaki aneh bernama Namjoon yang tadi memberinya sekotak susu. Orang itu _sepertinya_ mengenal keluarganya dengan baik. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat—memang selalu begitu jika gugup menghampiri. Namun, Jimin rasa ia akan menyimpan masalah itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin menghela napas. Enggan bicara lebih banyak meski ia tahu Jimin membolos. Lebih tidak ingin kepalanya terbalik jika berdebat dengan si sulung yang pandai mengelak.

"Jimin pergi saat jam kosong." Taehyung berujar, berusaha membantu membela sang kakak sekaligus menenangkan Seokjin sedikit.

Sang mama mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan, lalu melanjutkan menyuap makanan. Suasana bahkan tidak berubah walau acara makan malam berlanjut.

"Maafkan aku."

Seluruh kepala mendongak bersamaan kurang dari tiga detik setelah lirihan dari bocah termuda terdengar. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, Jungkook menghela napas, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Untuk sekadar informasi, seorang Kim Jungkook tidak pernah meminta maaf. Anak itu gengsinya tinggi. Selalu merasa benar dan sempurna. Jungkook dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu sangat langka sampai-sampai Jimin ingin memotret dan menjual fotonya kepada penggemar sang adik yang hampir memenuhi seisi sekolah. _Limited edition_ memang selalu banyak peminat.

Taehyung mengamati wajah sang ibu yang melembut walau ia tidak membalas sepatah kata pun. Seokjin kelihatan lebih tenang dan lega setelah mendengar itu, mereka mengerti walau pria itu tidak membalas sepatah kata pun. Ah, sebenarnya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak lama. Ada pertanyaan yang begitu ia damba jawabannya.

Taehyung menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Siapa ayahku?"

Seluruh kegiatan terhenti seakan-akan pertanyaan itu menghentikan waktu. Bahkan Jimin mematung dengan sendok yang menggantung. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian melirik pria yang duduk di sebelah Jimin. Diam-diam ikut penasaran.

Otak Seokjin mungkin beku sesaat, sampai ia lupa caranya bernapas. Ia memang tidak pernah menyiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia takutkan. Hoseok benar. Anak-anak pasti akan menanyakan hal itu kepadanya suatu saat, namun ia tak mengira akan secepat ini.

"Ma?" Jimin memanggil.

Seokjin tersadar dari lamunan, menyadari bocah-bocah sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sorot mata mereka seakan memaksa ia menuntas habis fakta yang menurut mereka sengaja disembunyikan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ayah kalian telah lama meninggal?"

"Aku ingin tahu lebih dari 'ayah kalian telah lama meninggal'." balas Taehyung cepat dengan nada menusuk. Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan, lalu mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke arah pria yang wajahnya memucat.

Seokjin menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, anak-anak. Tapi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kalian tahu. Tidak sekarang."

"Mengapa tidak?" sanggah si sulung. "Apakah selamanya akan buram kenyataan yang seharusnya diketahui?"

Suara derit kursi terdengar keras setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar. Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi jawaban yang diinginkan. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang kini saling bertukar pandang.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Selimut ditarik demi menghalau dingin. Sudah larut malam, tapi Jimin tak kunjung menyeberang ke alam mimpi, seakan pikirannya tertahan di dunia sadarnya. Niat awal ingin memperbaiki posisi tidur, nyatanya Jimin sibuk berguling sana sini, menghasilkan suara gaduh yang mengusik pendengaran.

Si sulung Kim mengusak rambut frustasi. Pembicaraan keluarga saat makan malam tadi masih terbayang dalam kepala, tak luput ekspresi kurang bersahabat dari sang mama saat mereka bertanya.

 _Mengapa?_

Kata itu yang sedari tadi melintas dalam benak, diikuti beribu praduga yang berseliweran.

 _Apa benar Papa sudah meninggal?_

Jimin bergerak lagi, kali ini terlentang. Sepasang manik indah itu terpaku memandangi atap kamar. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, ia—dan kedua adiknya—tidak pernah mendengar keterangan lain mengenai ayah mereka selain beliau telah meninggal sejak lama sekali.

"Kepalaku pusing~" keluh Jimin, memijit kecil kening yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kepalaku juga pusing jika kau berisik terus, bodoh." Suara dari ranjang lain terdengar. Jimin menolehkan kepala, mendapati Jungkook sedang berbaring miring menghadap ke arahnya. Manusia itu merengut di atas sana.

Baru saja si sulung akan bertanya, Taehyung menyela ucapannya, "Bukan hanya kau yang bingung atas semua ini."

Jimin berguling ke samping, mendapati dua adik-beda-beberapa-menit tengah menaruh fokus ke arahnya. "Kalian belum tidur?"

"Kau lihat sendiri." Jungkook menyahut.

"Haa~h." Tiga bocah itu menghela napas serempak. Kekuatan anak kembar.

"Mama sangat keras kepala. Aku percaya ada yang ia sembunyikan di balik itu semua." Taehyung berucap penuh keyakinan, menatap serius sang kakak.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu memang sudah mati?" celetuk Jungkook.

Taehyung melongokkan kepala ke atas sedang Jimin menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Apa?" sambungnya saat dua orang yang lebih tua menatap tidak suka.

"Bisa saja, tapi mengapa hanya itu yang Mama ceritakan pada kita? Kita bahkan tidak mengetahui nama ayah sendiri, bukankah itu menyedihkan?" Jimin menentang, tanpa sadar mengeraskan volume suara.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, pendek!" protes Jungkook dengan dahi berkerut.

Taehyung mendengus kecil, "Kalau Mama tidak memberi tahu, maka aku akan cari sendiri kebenarannya."

Jimin menoleh ke arah anak itu, "Kau serius? Memangnya ada yang mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga kita secara rinci?"

"Ada, pasti ada." sahut sang bocah tampan tanpa keraguan.

"Siapa?" tanya si bungsu singkat, tak pelak membuat Jimin ikut penasaran.

"Sudah pasti Hoseok- _ssi_. Kalian ingat dia?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis, "Maksudmu rekan kerja Mama yang wajahnya lonjong itu?"

" _Yeah_ , dia satu-satunya teman dekat Mama, sudah pasti mereka banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Bahkan kita telah mengenalnya dari kecil, bukan?" Taehyung menatap serius dua bocah lain.

"Ya, meski dia jarang berkunjung ke rumah dan tidak terlalu akrab dengan kita, aku pernah beberapa kali melihat dia berada di sekitar kita. Aku yakin, Mama memintanya untuk menjaga kita diam-diam." Jungkook memberi kesaksian.

"Kemungkinan besar dia memang tahu, Jimin _ah_ , Jungkook _ah_. Aku akan segera mengungkap semuanya." ujar Taehyung mantap.

"Kurasa kau terlalu buru-buru." Jungkook membalikkan badan sehingga hanya punggung tegapnya yang terlihat.

Jimin meringis lalu mengiyakan, "Aku setuju."

Taehyung menunjukkan wajah tidak terima, "Mengapa? Kalian juga ingin tahu kebenarannya, 'kan?"

"Memang. Tapi kurasa belum waktunya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak tahu karena Mama selalu menyimpan masalah ini sendiri? Atau bagaimana jika Mama memang akan memberi tahu kita beberapa tahun lagi saat kita sudah dewasa?" Jimin menyampaikan pikiran yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Taehyung menekuk wajah. Jimin ada benarnya juga. Tapi tetap saja, ia kepalang penasaran dan tidak tahan menunggu lebih lama. Apa salahnya mencari tahu tentang ayah sendiri?

"Tidak, Jimin _ah_. Aku tidak ingin ada yang ditutup-tutupi dan Mama menyembunyikan banyak hal. Kita keluarga, bukan? Dan menurutku, tidak ada sekat penghalang untuk mengenal satu sama lain." ucap Taehyung final, tak memberi kesempatan Jimin mengelak lagi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jungkook—membalikkan badan dan memeluk guling erat.

Jimin membuang napas berat. Sebagian dalam dirinya menyetujui kalau Jungkook benar—adik pertamanya itu terlalu terburu-buru dalam bertindak, namun sebagian dirinya yang lain meraung layaknya Taehyung, penasaran dan ingin mengungkap segala yang tersembunyi.

"Tapi bagaimana..."

Taehyung menelan ludah. Ia yakin apa yang Jimin katakan nanti bukan hal yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak meninggal? Selama ini, dia ada di sekitar kita, mengawasi dalam diam?"

Tanpa peringatan, bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Taehyung.

"Berarti dia keterlaluan."

Jimin menautkan alis. Sedikit tidak setuju dengan jawaban Taehyung, namun memutuskan untuk diam. Ia berdiri dari posisi berbaring, melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur demi mengambil segelas air minum.

Begitu selesai melepas haus, Jimin mencuci gelas yang ia gunakan di wastafel. Namun, matanya mendapati sebuah benda berkilau tergeletak begitu saja. Penasaran, ia meraih benda itu. Sebuah cincin. Matanya menyipit, mengamati benda itu lamat-lamat.

"Ini bukannya cincin yang selalu digunakan Mama?" Jimin bergumam. Tangannya membolak-balik benda itu. Mamanya memang selalu mengenakan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis tangan kiri. Hampir saja ia memutuskan meletakkan cincin itu kembali sebelum ia mendapati sebuah ukiran pada sisi dalam benda perak.

"Nam dan Jin..." lirihnya, membaca ukiran yang tertulis. Jimin melebarkan bola matanya. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepala. Ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Jimin memutar otak, berpikir keras tentang sesuatu yang kiranya berhubungan dengan benda ini, namun ingatan itu tak kunjung muncul.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku taruh saja. Mama pasti mencari ini nanti." Jimin menyerah. Ia meletakkan benda itu kembali di dekat wastafel. Mamanya pasti melepaskan cincin itu saat hendak mencuci piring, pasti ia akan mencari benda ini lagi. Jimin mengendikkan bahu, sebelum kemudian berbalik menuju kamar.

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Sehari bukanlah waktu yang lama. Terasa begitu cepat saat Kim _Triplets_ menjadi begitu emosional dan mendesak ibu mereka semalam. Sekarang mereka kembali berada di kelas seperti hari sebelumnya, duduk manis dan menyimak guru yang sibuk mendongeng tentang sejarah perang dunia.

Aih, malang benar orang yang mengajar mata pelajaran yang banyak dibenci para siswa—selain hitung menghitung. Ada fakta yang akan diungkap. Jika Bang Sihyuk sudah memasuki ruang kelas, itu tandanya tidur siang berkualitas bagi Taehyung. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menempelkan pipi ke atas meja lalu mendengkur halus. Salahkan sang guru sejarah yang menderita miopi parah tapi tidak menggunakan kaca mata—sampai-sampai melihat rupanya dengan jelas saja tidak pernah, apa lagi menyadari kelakuannya tiap pelajaran sang guru dimulai.

Taehyung bukan tipe anak seperti Jungkook yang suka berulah sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ia lebih suka melakukan pelanggaran seperti tidur di kelas, kabur ke kamar mandi saat pelajaran Matematika, mengintip ruang ganti siswi, menempelkan permen karet di meja guru dan sejenisnya.

Mungkin karena faktor banyak pikiran, dengan enteng Taehyung terlelap. Biasanya ia memang selalu beruntung—lolos dari hukuman, namun saat ini ia bahkan masih tertidur pulas, tanpa menyadari guru bertubuh tambun dengan hidung besar telah berdiri di belakang bangkunya.

"Taehyung, bangunlah." Seorang perempuan berparas cantik berbisik. Tzuyu, teman sebangkunya.

"Ngrrhh.." Taehyung mendengkur setengah menggeram tidak suka. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu. Tidak sadar bahwa tatapan seisi kelas tertuju kepadanya.

"Taehyung, Guru Bang berdiri di belakangmu," bisik Tzuyu sedikit lebih keras.

Namun Taehyung bebal, ia tidak bergerak seinchi pun.

Omong-omong, Guru Bang telah mengayunkan rotan kebanggaannya ke arah bocah itu.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Derap langkah terdengar sepanjang koridor sekolah. Terlihat dua kaki terbungkus sepatu sekolah diseret malas empunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung. Sudah lumrah di kalangan penghuni sekolah pemandangan si bocah tampan Kim ini berkeliaran di luar kelas karena dihukum. Taehyung juga tidak masalah, toh, hanya pada saat pelajaran Sejarah dan ia akan masuk lagi setelah Guru Bang sialan itu keluar.

Masalahnya, saat ini Taehyung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia juga tidak berniat menyambung tidur pulasnya—sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tidur dengan rasa sakit di sekujur punggung yang terkena libasan rotan sang guru.

Taehyung kembali berkeliling—kini dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Bocah ini sama menggemaskan dengan dua saudaranya yang lain sebenarnya—jika saja ia tidak terus-terusan memasang wajah kaku dan tidak bersahabat di depan banyak orang.

Baru saja hendak berbelok ke arah kantin, dirinya berpapasan dengan seorang siswa. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini dengan congkak dan dagu yang terangkat tinggi.

Kenalkan, Yook Sungjae, siswa kelas 2-B, musuh bebuyutannya.

"Berkeliling sekolah lagi, Kim Taehyung?" Pertanyaan bernada angkuh terlontar dari si Sungjae itu.

Taehyung mendengus. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk meladeni pecundang sejenis makhluk ini.

"Kau sendiri juga sama, bodoh." sahut si bocah Kim malas. Ia sedikit kelaparan sekarang dan Sungjae nampaknya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dalam waktu dekat.

"Wah, wah, kau lebih berani melawan dibanding terakhir kali kita bertemu." Sungjae mengoceh lagi. Ah, Taehyung rasa ia bisa mengunyah kepala anak itu sebagai pengganjal perut.

Lagi pula, ia tidak suka melukai kulit mulusnya dengan goresan yang pasti terasa perih. Seperti dua minggu lalu saat Sungjae mengancam untuk mengikatnya di tiang bendera, ia lebih memilih pergi berlalu. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ia mau meladeni bocah sakit jiwa macam Sungjae.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Taehyung hendak berjalan kembali sebelum kerah seragamnya ditarik kasar belakang.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku punya." kilah Sungjae ringan.

Kesal, Taehyung memegang lengan yang bertengger di bajunya, mencengkeramnya, kemudian membanting tubuh yang lebih tinggi begitu saja.

Suara debaman terdengar keras. Sungjae meringis. Punggungnya menghantam lantai begitu kuat, sepertinya memar akan tercetak di sana.

Taehyung menghela napas. Ia benci membuang tenaga, oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan orang gila ini. Namun, belum ada selangkah ia berjalan, satu tendangan bertenaga mampir ke tulang kering Taehyung.

"Argh!" si bocah Kim terjatuh. Nyeri yang luar biasa menghampiri kaki kanannya. Ini keterlaluan, tulangnya bisa saja patah.

Sungjae meringsut mendekati Taehyung yang memegangi lutut. Menyadari itu, Taehyung mengangkat kepala. Menatap orang di hadapannya begitu tajam.

"Katakan apa maumu, sialan?!"

"Ah, sungguh kasihan. Sepertinya orang tuamu tidak mendidikmu dengan baik." gumam Sungjae. Ia merangkak di atas Taehyung, menampilkan senyuman angkuh.

Alis si bocah Kim menukik tajam. Amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seandainya kau punya ayah, kelakuanmu pasti tidak seperti ini, bukan? Ayahmu pasti sedih melihatmu begini dari atas sana." Sungjae berucap prihatin, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang nampak begitu puas dengan reaksi sang musuh. Bukan rahasia lagi jika seisi sekolah tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga Kim kembar tiga pembuat masalah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Taehyung menggeram rendah. Ia tidak suka siapa pun menyinggung masalah yang saat ini sering menghantui pikirannya.

"Ayahmu hanyalah pecundang yang menelantarkan anak-anaknya." Sungjae menyeringai lebar.

Sepasang mata tajam milik Taehyung berkilat mengerikan. "Seharusnya kurobek mulutmu dari tadi, bajingan."

Kepalan tangan si bocah Kim mengenai wajah Sungjae telak. Tidak puas hanya sekali, ia kembali memberi dekorasi biru keunguan di sekujur wajah anak itu. Taehyung membalikkan keadaan. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas perut Sungjae lalu mengirimkan beberapa tinjuan lagi, melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya.

Sungjae tidak tinggal diam, saat Taehyung lengah, ia balas menghantam perut Taehyung. Tak tanggung-tanggung, si bocah Kim sampai terguling dari posisinya.

"Akh.." Anak itu mengusap bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Isi perutnya terasa diacak akibat tinjuan tadi. Namun hal itu tidak cukup membuat Taehyung berhenti menatap Sungjae sengit.

"Kau... jangan pernah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang keluargaku." Peringatnya sekali lagi.

Sungjae baru saja akan menyerang kembali sebelum suara jeritan cempreng seseorang terdengar.

"TAEHYUNG!" Jimin datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri adiknya. Matanya melebar melihat kondisi Taehyung. Ia segera mendorong Sungjae kasar, lalu duduk di dekat Taehyung, memangku kepalanya di atas paha.

"Taehyung _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin berujar panik. Darah yang menghiasi bibir dan tangan adiknya bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilihat.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, idiot." ringis Taehyung pelan, sesekali terbatuk menyedihkan.

Jimin menggeram kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sungjae yang hanya menatap mereka penuh kebencian.

"Hei, otak udang! Jangan pernah berurusan dengan adik-adikku lagi, atau kupastikan kau didepak dari sekolah ini!" ancam bocah gembul sengit.

Sungjae mendecih, lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih meninggalkan mereka. Ia memang tidak pernah mengusik Jimin mau pun Jungkook, karena dua bocah itu jauh lebih kuat dari Taehyung walau terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri, 'kan? Ayo kita ke UKS." Jimin mengalungkan sebelah tangan sang adik, lalu memapahnya.

" _Thanks, Baby_."

"Diam atau kau mau ditinju lagi?"

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Ruang Usaha Kesehatan Sekolah sedang sepi. Biasanya banyak murid yang datang untuk membolos, tapi syukurlah, keadaan benar-benar lengang saat ini, menyisakan dua Kim bersaudara di sana.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berkelahi dengan Sungjae? Kukira kau sudah jera saat terakhir kali kau bertarung dengannya?" omel Jimin pada adiknya yang tergeletak lemas di ranjang. Dengan wadah berisi air dan kain, Jimin duduk di sisi ranjang, dengan telaten ia mengompres luka-luka Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja saat dia menghina keluarga kita, Jimin _ah_." Anak itu melakukan pembelaan. Ia menggerakkan kakinya sedikit—mengecek apa ada tulang yang patah.

"Ah, kakimu memar parah, begitu juga perutmu. Beruntung organ pencernaanmu baik-baik saja atau kau tidak bisa buang air selamanya. Kabar baiknya, tidak ada tulang yang patah." Jimin mengelus rambut adiknya. Walaupun kelihatan dingin, si Kim tampan ini sangat mencintai keluarga.

Taehyung menghela napas, sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu berlebihan, bodoh."

"Beraninya kau mengataiku. Kalau aku tidak ada, bisa mati kau di tangannya. Aku heran mengapa Sungjae tidak dipasung di rumah sakit jiwa. Kegilaannya membuat masalah benar-benar tidak masuk akal, bahkan melampaui ulah kita selama ini." Jimin mengoceh lagi.

Taehyung membiarkan saja. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemungkinan besar mamanya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari—tentu saja demi mengurus kekacauan yang ia ciptakan. Jika pria itu kemari, maka Taehyung punya kesempatan untuk pergi. Sebuah ide yang bagus jika ia bisa menemui Hoseok secepat mungkin.

"Apa Mama akan ke sini?" tanya yang lebih muda tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, sedikit berpikir, "Seingatku sekolah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan kita. Tapi sepertinya Mama tetap dipanggil."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Omong-omong, aku serius tentang perkataanku semalam."

"Tentang bertanya pada Hoseok- _ssi_?"

"Ya." Taehyung menghela napas. "Mungkin besok."

"Kau gila? Mama akan marah padamu." protes Jimin tidak setuju.

Sang adik memutar bola matanya. "Bisa kau ambilkan tasku di kelas?"

Jimin menyipitkan mata, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku menyelundupkan buku di situ, kudengar ada razia nanti. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin Mama mendengar masalah aku tertangkap karena itu." kata Taehyung santai.

"Astaga, Kim Taehyung! Sejak kapan kau membaca majalah dewasa?!" jerit yang lebih tua histeris. Ia tahu 'buku' yang dimaksud berarti majalah _playboy_. Hampir saja ia memukul kepala Taehyung sadis—refleks si gembul itu mengerikan jika sedang terkejut.

"Entahlah. Jadi kau mau membantuku, tidak?"

Jimin berdecak, kemudian mendengus kesal, "Tunggu sebentar."

Bocah gembul itu menyentil dahi Taehyung, sebelum beranjak pergi keluar demi menyelamatkan tas yang kata adiknya terdapat majalah dewasa.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Dasar Jimin. Masih saja gampang dibohongi." lirihnya.

Begitu sang kakak menghilang dari UKS, ia beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu melalui jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak sampai lima menit, si sulung Kim kembali ke UKS dengan menenteng tas milik adiknya. Namun, yang ia dapati adalah ruangan kosong tanpa satu pun penghuni. Anak itu menghilang.

Sadar telah dikelabui, Jimin mengumpat geram, "Kim Taehyung sialan."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Selamat pagi semua~

Ini adalah oneshot yang saya potong menjadi dua bagian xD jika ada yang berkenan ff ini lanjut akan saya post chap selanjutnya dalam 3 hari... semoga responnya baik xD

Oh iya, Namjoon di sini rambutnya kek di mv I NEED U japan ver. di menit 1.25 ampe 1.30 xD kira kira kek gitu lah :3 Selain dia semuanya pada biasa aja gayanya, pada rambut item kek orang awam :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok menjilat bibir. Sudah lama ia memprediksi hal ini, anak-anak dari seorang Kim Seokjin akan terbakar oleh rasa penasaran mereka lalu mencari tahu sampai ke akar tentang apa yang ingin mereka ketahui. Ia hanya tak mengira dirinyalah orang pertama yang dimintai menjadi narasumber untuk masalah mereka.

Siang ini, ia kedatangan tamu di saat jam istirahat kerjanya. Seorang Kim Taehyung, putra kedua sahabatnya, duduk manis di atas kursi dekat ruang pegawai. Hoseok sadar anak ini memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Seokjin tidak ada di toko kue untuk datang ke sini.

"Kau kemari bukan untuk membeli roti, bukan?" tanya Hoseok menguji. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat bagaimana kilat penasaran di mata bocah itu terlihat sangat menggebu.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak perlu bolos sekolah untuk membeli roti, _Ahjussi_."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahi. Entah mengapa, mendengar panggilan itu membuatnya merinding.

" _Hyung_ saja, oke?" pintanya yang segera diangguki Taehyung.

"Sebelumnya maaf telah mengganggumu, _hyung_. Tapi kurasa _hyung_ sendiri mengetahui tujuanku datang kemari."

Pria yang lebih tua menggumam paham, "Baiklah. Kau memang pintar, langsung menyadari bahwa aku bisa kau jadikan sumber informasi. Tapi aku harap kau mampu mengendalikan emosimu. Kau harus mendengarkan baik-baik tanpa menyela jika benar-benar ingin tahu."

Taehyung menarik napas, mengembuskannya perlahan. "Aku mengerti. Aku telah menunggu ini sejak lama dan aku sangat ingin mendengar semua kenyataan yang tidak kuketahui."

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Jimin mengurut kening. Jika dugaannya benar, maka sudah pasti Taehyung bersama Hoseok saat ini. Namun, ia harus melindungi adiknya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi diri bahwa ia ingin tahu tentang siapa ayahnya, masa lalunya, semuanya. Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk melakukan itu semua adalah membantu Taehyung dengan sedikit tipuan.

Saat ini Jimin, Jungkook, dan Seokjin berada di depan gedung sekolah. Tentu saja, Taehyung menghilang, bagaimana bisa dia diadili di depan guru.

Seokjin terlihat frustasi. Ketiga putranya bertingkah kelewatan akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin Jungkook, dan sekarang Taehyung. Jangan-jangan selanjutnya Jimin yang akan berulah.

"Kau yakin, Jim? Bukankah tadi kau yang membawa Taehyung ke UKS?" Jungkook bertanya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ya, aku juga mengobati lukanya. Ia memintaku untuk membawa tasnya ke sana, tapi setelah aku kembali, dia menghilang. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Jimin bersikeras memberi jawaban yang sama.

"Jungkook?" Seokjin bertanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya setelah dia dihukum Guru Bang karena tidur saat pelajaran Sejarah." jawab Jungkook _terlalu_ jujur, tanpa sengaja ikut membeberkan kelakuan buruk sang kakak kedua.

Jimin mencubit bokong si bungsu sadis, "Tidak bisakah berpihak pada Taehyung sekali saja?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Seokjin menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Aku akan ke ruang guru sekarang. Aku telah meminta izin wali kelas kalian agar Jimin bisa mencari Taehyung di rumah, tapi segera kembali ke sekolah setelah itu. Dan Jungkook, kau tetap belajar."

Dua saudara itu mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

"Jadi begitu."

Hoseok mengangguk kecil. Suaranya sedikit serak, mungkin karena bicara panjang lebar terus menerus. Ia menceritakan seluruhnya, semua yang ingin Taehyung tahu. Matanya memerhatikan gerak gerik bocah di hadapannya. Terus terang, ia cukup prihatin. Sekarang anak itu mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Taehyung dapat berpikir dan bertindak dewasa.

"Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_. Sudah lama aku menderita karena memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini. Tapi aku mengerti alasan Mama menutupi semuanya dari kami." Taehyung tersenyum simpul kemudian beranjak dari duduk.

Hoseok ikut berdiri, mengantarkan anak itu sampai ke depan toko kue. Ia menepuk pundak tegap itu dua kali.

"Hei, Taehyung."

Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat, "Ya, _hyung_?"

Hoseok menghela napas. Rasanya ia paham mengapa Seokjin mempertahankan jawabannya selama ini jika ia mulai menyudutkan pria itu, dan ia akui, ia salah selama ini. _Seokjin bahagia dan ia tidak sendirian_.

"Yakinlah, ayahmu sudah banyak merasakan penderitaan dan aku sendiri yang menyaksikan bagaimana ia begitu menyesal selama ini. Jadi, jangan hukum dia."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, tentu tidak. Tapi dia harus berjuang untuk merebut hati anak-anaknya."

Pria yang lebih tua menyengir lebar. "Bagus. Dan, kuharap kau mau menyimpan foto ini."

Bocah Kim itu menelengkan kepala, namun tetap menerima selembar kertas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Itu ayahmu. Setidaknya kau tidak terkejut saat bertemu dengannya." gurau Hoseok.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya, "Ayahku seorang artis?"

Mendengar itu, Hoseok terbahak keras. "Tidak, hanya saja dia memang _fashion 'terrorist'_."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh ringan lalu berpesan, "Ah, iya. Kuharap _hyung_ tidak menceritakan apapun padanya. Biarkan waktu yang mempertemukan kami."

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

"Taehyung? Kau di rumah?"

Sebuah suara tenor menggema di kediaman keluarga Kim. Dari arah ruang tamu, muncul kepala Jimin. Bocah itu menengok ke sudut-sudut rumah, memeriksa apakah kembar empat menitnya berada di sekitar sini.

Jimin melangkah ke kamar sang ibu, namun tetap saja kosong. Taehyung memang tidak ada di rumah. Benar dugaannya. Taehyung pasti sedang bersama Hoseok di toko kue tempat mamanya bekerja.

Bocah sulung Kim itu mengamati seluruh bagian kamar. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jimin berpikir keras. "Semalam aku menemukan cincin Mama, dan di sana terdapat ukiran. Mama selalu mengenakan benda itu, pastilah sangat berharga baginya. Atau mungkin saja..."

Jimin merasa sesuatu dalam otaknya terbuka. Anak itu langsung berlari terburu-buru menuju dapur, mencari cincin itu di tempat ia menemukannya semalam.

"Tidak ada." Keluhnya kesal.

Tidak habis akal, Jimin kembali ke kamar sang mama. Kali ini ia berinisiatif mengobrak-abrik satu-satunya lemari yang ada di ruang itu, namun tak kunjung menemukan benda perak yang dicari.

"Nam dan Jin... Nam dan Jin... Jin sudah pasti nama kecil dari Kim Seokjin, lalu siapa Nam itu?!" Jimin meninju lemari di depannya gusar.

Akibat dari kerasnya benturan tangan sang bocah dengan permukaan lemari, sehelai kertas melayang jatuh ke lantai.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis, memutuskan meraih benda itu. Ah, rupanya sebuah catatan kecil.

 _Aku harus menjual cincin darimu untuk kebutuhan anak-anak._

 _Kau tahu, aku merasa buruk jika selalu menolak permintaan mereka._

 _Jungkook meminta celana baru. Ia juga menjual jawaban ulangan untuk uang tambahan. Aku merasa sangat buruk sebagai orang tua._

 _Bukan maksudku meremehkan satu-satunya pemberian darimu. Hanya saja, mereka lebih butuh ini dari aku._

 _Maafkan aku, Nam._

Napas Jimin terengah setelah membaca tulisan tangan sang ibu. Jantungnya berdegup keras, padahal ia tidak sedang berlari estafet. Namun karena ia merasa ditampar sebuah kenyataan.

"Semua terasa masuk akal..." suara Jimin terdengar bergetar. Tremor mengguncang tubuhnya.

Perlahan, otaknya mulai menyusun sebuah prasangka kuat. Sosok yang menghampiri, mengajak berbicara, dan memberi sekotak susu kepadanya seakan dia sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Orang itu bahkan mengetahui tinggi tubuhnya yang memang tidak sepadan dengan kembarannya yang lain. Ia menyahuti perkataannya waktu itu, pasti karena ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Orang itu begitu peduli dia bolos atau tidak, karena ia memang peduli. Pria aneh itu berpesan agar ia tumbuh lebih tinggi karena ia memang mengetahui sesuatu.

"Nam itu adalah Namjoon, 'kan, Ma?" Jimin terisak. Tidak ada keraguan dalam perkiraan yang ia buat. Tidak mungkin salah, semua petunjuk yang muncul terlalu jelas, sangat mudah ditebak.

Hatinya teriris. Sang ibu bahkan menjual pemberian dari orang itu demi kebutuhan mereka. Satu-satunya benda yang bisa menjadi pengingat akan Namjoon. Cincin yang bermakna amat penting.

"Jungkook..." Jimin menggeram. Air mukanya berubah.

"Jimin!"

Tanpa peringatan, pintu kamar sang ibu dibuka dengan kasar, sampai-sampai meninggalkan suara benturan yang keras. Jungkook muncul dari balik pintu. Parasnya menggambarkan kepanikan dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh.

"Jimin, aku mencarimu di mana-mana, rupanya kau di sini. Kukira kau ikut menghilang. Mama sudah bilang segera kembali ke sekolah, 'kan?" serbu Jungkook dengan nada khawatir. Napasnya juga terengah-engah.

Sang kakak meremas kertas dalam genggaman. Perlahan berjalan mendekati sang adik.

"Tunggu, kau menangis?" si bungsu Kim bertanya saat melihat wajah air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi berisi itu. Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Mana Mama dan Taehyung?"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut dalam, "Masih di sekolah, aku duluan tadi. Taehyung juga belum kembali."

Jimin tersenyum simpul, "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Tanpa peringatan, Jimin melayangkan kepalan tangan kanan ke arah wajah Jungkook dengan tenaga penuh. Telak, Jungkook tersungkur karena tidak sempat menghindar.

"Jangan menanyakan apa pun padaku." Jimin merendahkan tubuh sampai ia berada tepat di atas sang adik.

"Kau pantas menerimanya." Si bocah sulung Kim kembali mengirimkan tinju ke arah perut manusia di bawahnya, namun Jungkook telah mengantisipasi serangan dari Jimin dengan menangkisnya kuat. Namun sayangnya Jimin juga telah memperkirakan hal itu sehingga ia menghantam rahang Jungkook yang tidak dilindungi.

"Jimin!" Anak itu berteriak kewalahan, namun kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Memanfaatkan keadaan adiknya yang lengah, Jimin kembali menghantam pinggang Jungkook, kepalanya bahkan dada bagian sebelah kirinya. Tidak sampai di situ, Jimin menahan pergerakan kaki dan tangan Jungkook, lalu menyikut perut anak itu tanpa ampun, sampai bocah itu terbatuk keras dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Berhenti!" pekik Jungkook sekali lagi, namun Jimin kembali mengoyak bibirnya dengan satu pukulan.

Dua Kim bersaudara itu terengah-engah. Yang lebih muda bahkan tidak sanggup melakukan pembelaan lagi. Namun Jimin belum puas, ia menarik kerah seragam bocah di bawahnya sampai tubuh itu terangkat dari posisi terlentang.

"Jika kau pikir aku keterlaluan, kau salah. Kau yang keterlaluan." Dan satu pukulan telak pada pipi mengantarkan Jungkook tergeletak tidak sadar.

"KIM JIMIN!" Sebuah jeritan melengking terdengar tiba-tiba, begitu menyedihkan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Matanya mendapati figur sang ibu yang menatapnya tidak percaya, serta adik pertamanya yang mematung terkejut.

"Taehyung panggil ambulans! Cepat!"

Taehyung segera berlari ke luar begitu diperintah, mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi untuk menelepon ahli medis. Sementara Seokjin, ia langsung menghampiri anak bungsunya yang babak belur.

"Mama..."

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian begini?" Seokjin tertunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Jimin tahu, pria itu menangis dalam diam. Untuk pertama kali, Seokjin menangisi ketiga bocah yang telah ia rawat selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya.

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Aktivitas di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di pusat kota berjalan sebagaimana hari-hari biasa. Beberapa pasien berkeliling di sekitar taman ditemani perawat yang menjaga mereka. Cukup banyak orang-orang datang ke sana dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang ingin berobat dan ada pula yang ingin mengunjungi sanak atau kerabat.

Ya, semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Namun tidak lagi setelah sebuah ambulans datang dan berhenti di depan rumah sakit itu. Para petugas medis membawa tandu dengan pemuda tampan di atasnya. Pemuda tampan dengan wajah lebam nyaris tak berbentuk maksudnya. Tiga orang lain keluar dari mobil yang sama, terlihat begitu panik.

Para perawat bertindak cepat memindahkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri ke atas brankar lalu membawanya menuju Unit Gawat Darurat untuk ditangani oleh ahli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin terduduk di sebuah kursi. Ia memandang kosong ruangan di mana salah satu putranya berada, sedang mendapat perawatan oleh dokter. Pria manis itu terus diam, memikirkan mengapa pintu ruang UGD tak kunjung terbuka. Sejak Jungkook di bawa masuk ke dalam, ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan kedua Kim yang lain hanya mampu berdiri seperti patung, memandang ibu mereka. Ingin sekali membuka percakapan, namun tak memiliki barang secuil keberanian.

Taehyung menghela napas berat. Ia mencengkeram tangan Jimin kasar, lalu membawa kakaknya itu sedikit menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kupikir hanya aku dan Jungkook yang gila, rupanya kau lebih parah." desis Taehyung tajam.

Jimin hanya menunduk, tak berminat membalas.

Mendapati kakaknya yang malah membisu, Taehyung merasa geram. "Kau mematahkan kepercayaanku, Jim—"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau yang paling suci, Kim Taehyung." ujar bocah yang lebih pendek tidak suka.

Taehyung tertawa mengerikan, "Apa kau habis terbentur sesuatu? Siapa di sini yang bertingkah seakan dia paling benar padahal dirinya hanya seorang bajingan?"

"Jaga ucapanmu." Jimin mengepalkan tangan. Belum sempat ia membalas, terdengar suara bernada panik dari ibu mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, dokter?" tanya Seokjin buru-buru, tak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirnya lebih lama lagi.

Pria paruh baya berbusana serba putih mengerutkan kening, "Apa Anda merupakan keluarga dari pasien?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, "Saya orang tuanya."

Dokter itu kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tenang, Tuan. Putra Anda tidak mengalami luka serius, tidak ada patah tulang. Namun terdapat banyak memar di tubuhnya. Kami telah menangani itu, jadi tidak ada masalah. Ia telah siuman, Anda diperkenankan melihatnya sebelum mengurus administrasi."

Wajah manis Seokjin menjadi sumringah, "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, Dokter."

Pria itu mengangguk kecil kemudian pergi berlalu.

Taehyung dan Jimin menghentikan sejenak perdebatan mereka. Dua anak itu berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

"Ma—"

"Tetaplah di luar." Seokjin memotong perkataan Taehyung dingin. Nada yang tak pernah didengar Kim _Triplets_ seumur hidup mereka.

Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin hanya membatu saat sosok ibu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Bocah yang lebih tinggi mengusak rambut frustasi. Ia beranjak dari depan pintu dan duduk di kursi. Matanya terpejam lelah.

Melihat itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku."

Yang lebih muda membuka mata. Melirik sosok di sebelah tanpa bicara.

"Kau tahu cincin yang selalu Mama gunakan?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi bingung namun tetap mengangguk.

"Benda itu ternyata memiliki ukiran 'Nam dan Jin' di sisi dalamnya. Aku mengetahui itu semalam saat aku menemukannya di dekat wastafel. Saat kau pergi tadi, aku kembali ke rumah untuk mencarimu, tapi kau tak ada. Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu."

Bocah yang lebih tinggi menolehkan kepala. Menaruh fokus pada Jimin.

"Kemarin aku bertemu seseorang. Dia cukup aneh, gayanya tidak seperti orang biasa. Ia bertanya mengapa aku bolos, lalu dia memberiku sekotak susu favoritku. Sebelum dia pergi, dia berpesan agar aku tumbuh lebih tinggi, karena tubuhku lebih kecil dari kalian." Jimin menjeda ceritanya, tidak menyadari sesuatu dalam dada orang di sebelahnya bergemuruh keras.

"Cincin itu berukiran 'Nam'. Satu-satunya yang terbesit dalam pikiranku hanya orang itu. Lalu aku menemukan catatan Mama." Jimin merogoh saku celana, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang telah kusut kepada sang adik.

Yang lebih muda meraih kertas itu, membacanya dengan teliti. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendongak menatap Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Orang itu adalah Namjoon, bukan?"

Iris kecokelatan milik sang kakak melebar, "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya," Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya. "Hoseok- _ssi_ yang memberi tahu semuanya padaku tadi."

Jimin tercekat, "B-Bagaimana?"

Taehyung tahu, kata 'bagaimana' itu menuntut segenap penjelasan panjang.

"Orang yang kau maksud adalah orang ini, bukan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung menyerahkan selembar foto yang diberikan Hoseok cuma-cuma.

Jemari tangan gendut meraih benda itu, mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Jimin terkekeh kecil setelahnya. "Ya. Orang yang kusangka artis karena _style_ yang kelewat eksentrik."

Taehyung tertawa. Ia menyadari genangan air yang menghampiri yang lebih tua. Ia mengusap pundak Jimin. "Aku tahu kau tertekan, tapi Jungkook tidak salah."

Tidak lebih dari lima detik, Jimin terisak hebat, persis ketika ia jatuh dari sepeda saat belajar menaikinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Yang lebih muda menghela napas kecil, lalu merengkuh Jimin erat.

"Jangan menangis, Jimin _ah_." Ucapan yang sama saat ia melihat Jimin mendapat luka di lutut karena jatuh dari sepeda. Anak itu bahkan tidak berubah dari dulu, masih kakaknya yang gembul dan cengeng.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membuat semuanya semakin kacau." isak Jimin lirih.

Taehyung mengusap lembut helai rambut bocah yang lebih tua. "Hei... laki-laki tidak menangis jika berbuat salah, tapi mereka bertanggung jawab."

Tangis Jimin memelan, bersamaan dengan senyum yang merekah. Ia paham maksud Taehyung. Ucapan itu berarti mereka harus mulai berubah. Ya, harus. Demi keluarga kecil mereka.

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Di sebuah studio musik dalam gedung agensi ternama. Tiga orang komposer tengah berdiskusi. Namun, bukan rancangan lirik atau nada lagu yang menjadi tema obrolan mereka kali ini, melainkan masalah keluarga salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama." Seseorang berkulit pucat bergumam kecil.

"Kupikir juga begitu." tanggap yang lain, seseorang dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan bibir berbentuk hati.

Mereka adalah Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok, sahabat dari seorang pria bersurai pirang platina.

Helaan napas frustasi terdengar. "Aku tidak yakin Seokjin mau melihatku."

Yoongi hanya diam, sedang Hoseok berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah memberi tahu jika Seokjin bekerja di toko yang dikelola Yoongi. Hoseok juga menghormati keputusan sahabat manisnya itu untuk tidak memberi tahu tentang kehidupannya—walaupun terkadang ia sering mendesak Seokjin agar mengakhiri semua drama ini. Namun Hoseok sadar. Jika ia terus menerus merahasiakan keberadaan Seokjin, Namjoon yang bodoh tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya. Di sisi lain, ia masih ingin menghukum Namjoon karena telah meninggalkan sahabatnya. Jadi sebenarnya Hoseok melindungi beberapa informasi tentang Namjoon dari Seokjin. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya orang itu telah mencari si pria manis sejak lama. Ia juga tidak menceritakan bahwa Seokjin menanti orang itu mendatanginya. Bukan salah Hoseok, mereka berdua yang meminta hal itu untuk dirahasiakan, sehingga Hoseok rasa ia terlalu banyak menyembunyikan fakta yang ada.

"Kau bisa mencoba, Namjoon. Kapan lagi kau terus-terusan melihat mereka dari jauh?" tanya si kulit pucat kesal. Bertahun-tahun ia terlibat dengan urusan hati rekannya yang tolol ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia cukup bersimpati dengan kedua belah pihak yang terlihat sulit untuk bersatu.

Namjoon mengurut kening, "Aku belum siap."

"Lalu kapan?!" Yoongi nyaris melempar gelas berisi kopi dalam genggaman, untung saja ia masih bisa mengontrol diri.

Hoseok memutar bola mata malas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Seokjin. Walau kedengaran jahat, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan mereka. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Namjoon terombang-ambing dalam lautan rasa bersalah lebih lama lagi.

"Temui Seokjin sekarang." Hoseok tiba-tiba saja berucap, menghasilkan dua pasang mata menatapnya kaget.

"Sekarang? Kau bercanda? Aku saja tidak tahu di mana dia—"

"Rumah sakit." Pria bermarga Jung itu menyela. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum memandang Namjoon serius, "Jungkook masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa?!" Namjoon berteriak. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang satu itu dengan berbagai emosi.

"Mereka semua ada di rumah sakit pusat kota saat ini." ujar Hoseok santai.

"Jadi selama ini kau tahu semuanya?" geram Namjoon.

Yang ditanya menarik sudut bibir, "Kau lebih baik berterima kasih padaku setelah ini, Kim."

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

Satu hari telah berlalu semenjak Jungkook dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dokter memberi penjelasan bahwa anak itu harus menjalani masa pemulihan selama tiga hari sebelum diizinkan untuk pulang. Terus terang, Seokjin belum mau berbicara dengan mereka—Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia bahkan hanya mengizinkan dua anaknya bertemu dengan Jungkook walau sebentar. Namun hal itu tetap disyukuri oleh dua Kim tertua, mereka dapat berbincang dengan adik mereka—bahkan Jimin sampai menangis (lagi) sembari meminta maaf.

Pagi hari ini, Seokjin masih menemani Jungkook—yang telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Taehyung bertugas untuk membeli sarapan di kantin rumah sakit, sedangkan Jimin mengasingkan diri.

Bocah sulung Kim itu menundukkan kepala. Saat ini ia berada di taman rumah sakit. Banyak pasien di sekitar sana, namun tetap saja. Sepi, lengang, sunyi. Orang-orang hanya berlalu lalang tanpa mampir untuk duduk seperti Jimin. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyendiri, seperti kebiasaannya saat butuh menenangkan pikiran.

Jika direnungi kembali, ibunya memang tidak salah. Bukan hal yang langka jika orang tua melakukan segala hal agar anaknya bahagia. Ia—Seokjin maksudnya—pasti benar-benar kecewa. Dalam pikiran Jimin, terbayang sebuah kemungkinan terberat, ibunya tidak akan memaafkannya. Selama ini Jimin selalu lebih dipercaya ketimbang dua bocah Kim yang lain. Walaupun sama-sama suka berbuat onar, namun ia tidak pernah berkelahi seperti Taehyung atau menjual contekan layaknya Jungkook. Namun, sekali ia berbuat masalah, ia malah membuat Jungkook masuk UGD. Bagus.

Jimin menatap rumput di bawah kaki. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan sepelik ini. Semenjak orang itu mengajaknya bicara, entah mengapa skenario yang dirancang Tuhan untuk keluarganya seperti diacak-acak.

"Harusnya Jungkook melawan waktu itu. Mengapa dia mau saja kalah dengan kakaknya yang manis?"

 _Atau sebenarnya inilah rancangan Tuhan yang sesungguhnya._

Kali ini Jimin coba untuk tertawa. Ia dapat melihat dari ekor mata, si rambut pirang platina—yang sempat ia sangka artis—duduk dengan enteng di tempat kosong tepat di sebelah kirinya. Pakaiannya jauh lebih baik hari ini (maksudnya lebih wajar dari pertama kali mereka bertemu), dengan kaus abu-abu polos dan _jeans_ hitam.

"Tidak tahu." Jimin terkekeh pelan setelah menyadari ia memerhatikan pria itu dengan cara yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Mereka terdiam dalam hening untuk jeda waktu yang lama. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dengan mengucap beberapa kata.

Namun Jimin pikir, tidak perlu bicara untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celana, meraih secarik kertas—yang terlihat jauh lebih kusut dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Menyerahkan benda itu kepada sosok di sebelah tanpa suara.

Orang itu tidak berbeda dari Jimin, menerima dan membaca isi kertas yang diberikan dalam keheningan dan tak lama kemudian menghela napas, "Aku mengerti alasanmu berbuat seperti itu pada Jungkook."

Sang bocah tetap diam.

"Tapi sekarang kau sadar kalau kau hanya perlu memukulnya sekali, 'kan?"

Jimin menoleh—kali ini benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada pria di sebelah. Mendapati senyuman cerah itu pertama kali diberikan secara percuma kepadanya. Senyuman yang menular sehingga ia ikut menarik kedua sudut bibir.

"Mengajarinya untuk tidak banyak mengeluh itu baik, namun tidak dengan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit."

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau muncul?" tanya Jimin, mengabaikan perkataan sang pria. Kalimatnya terdengar _sangat_ tidak sopan memang, namun Jimin tetap menyimpan wejangan tadi dalam otaknya. Lagi pula, ia rasa belum ada panggilan yang benar-benar pas untuk pria di sebelahnya—jika kau mengerti maksudku. Intinya, panggilan 'papa' dirasa belum tepat untuk saat ini.

"Karena ibumu mengatakan aku telah meninggal, jadi aku tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja, atau kau akan menyangka aku hantu." gurau si rambut pirang platina.

"Guyonan yang buruk." komentar Jimin pedas.

Orang itu tertawa kecil, sebelum menatap jauh ke depan. Entah apa yang ia lihat. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Jimin tidak yakin ia harus menjawab apa. Hatinya bergejolak kecil. Jika hidupnya tidak berbeda dengan opera sabun picisan, mungkin ia telah melempar pria itu dengan apapun yang bisa ia raih. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu dalam sudut hati Jimin yang melirih lembut, mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang telah ia tunggu selama belasan tahun hidupnya. Hari di mana ia bisa berbincang ringan dengan sosok yang begitu ia—dan dua bocah Kim lain—rindukan.

Jimin menarik napas, melihat ke arah yang sama dengan sosok di samping, "Seharusnya aku marah pada kalian berdua. Jika bisa, aku ingin marah pada Mama terlebih dahulu. Ia menyembunyikan hal ini begitu lama. Mama pasti mengira kami akan menolak keberadaanmu. Nyatanya, aku bahkan bingung mengapa aku tidak pergi dari hadapanmu saat ini."

Pria yang lebih tua memasang telinga, tidak berniat menyela sedikit pun.

"Aku juga tidak bilang aku memaafkanmu. Kau tahu Mama berjuang sendiri demi kami, tapi kau bahkan tidak keluar dari sarangmu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau melewatkan tumbuh kembang kami." Jimin tertawa ringan.

Berbeda dengan pemilik surai pirang platina yang merasa tertohok.

"Tapi," Jimin menjeda. Ia menatap pria itu dalam senyum. Orang yang menoleh dua detik setelah merasa ditatap.

"Aku senang kau kembali. Bagiku tidak ada kata terlambat dalam setiap niat baik."

Orang itu, Kim Namjoon, menyengir lebar. Bukan maksud bercanda, ia melakukannya demi mencegah turunnya air mata bahagia. Oh, ayolah, ia tidak ingin memberi kesan pada sang anak bahwa ia adalah pria melankolis yang gampang menitikkan air mata.

"Jadi, aku sengaja ditinggalkan ketika ada acara reuni keluarga atau bagaimana?"

Suara berat tiba-tiba mengudara. Dua lelaki yang sedang duduk menoleh, mendapati seorang Kim Taehyung dengan bungkusan plastik putih dalam genggaman tangan kanan.

"Kau mengenaliku?" tanya sang pria saat Taehyung duduk dan menyamankan diri di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau bercanda?" balas Taehyung sengit, lalu memberikan selembar foto yang kemarin ia tunjukkan pada sang kakak.

Si surai pirang platina mengambil benda itu, mengamatinya sebentar sebelum berdecak kesal, "Kau mendapatkan ini dari—"

"Hoseok- _ssi_ tentu saja." sela Taehyung ringan.

Diam-diam sang pria merutuk dalam hati, namun juga berterima kasih pada sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Kim Namjoon."

Yang namanya disebut menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Apa kau masih meragukan Mama setelah kau membaca surat tadi?" tanya si bocah gembul, menyinggung kertas berisi ucapan maaf dari sang mama mengenai cincin pemberian pria di sebelah.

Namjoon menggeleng, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Merasa ia begitu diberkati Tuhan dengan anak-anak yang berhati besar dan dewasa.

"Tapi tetap saja, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk _semua ini_ , 'kan, Papa?" Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotak khasnya.

Namjoon tertawa singkat, "Aku akan berjuang demi mendapatkan hati kalian berempat."

 **.**

 **Kim Family**

 **.**

Seokjin menghela napas. Ia lebih banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa keputusan mendiamkan ketiga putranya adalah hal yang baik atau tidak. Ya, meski ia menemani Jungkook dua puluh empat jam, mereka tidak benar-benar berbicara. Saat ini ia hanya berpikir. Mencari-cari kesalahannya sendiri. Apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga para bocah bertingkah di luar kendalinya. Seokjin mulai berpikir, apa membohongi Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook selama ini adalah keputusan yang salah?

Jungkook mengernyit. Sepasang maniknya memandang lurus ke arah sosok yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela rumah sakit. Sejak ia siuman kemarin, orang itu setia berada di sana. Entah apa yang dilamunkan sang mama, tapi lama kelamaan perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya. Padahal ia telah berbaikan dengan Jimin, juga berbincang banyak dengan Taehyung, namun sepertinya itu tidak mampu membuat Seokjin bersikap seperti biasa.

Si bungsu Kim tersentak saat ia rasa ponselnya bergetar. Perlahan, tangan dengan selang infus itu meraih benda persegi hitam di atas nakas dekat ranjang. Rupanya ada pesan dari Jimin.

 _Hei, aku dan Taehyung ada di taman rumah sakit, dan kau tahu apa kejutannya? Ada ayah kita di sini. Kau mungkin belum mengenalnya, tapi itu tidak masalah, bukan? Sekarang kami minta tolong. Kau harus meminta agar Mama mau pergi ke taman rumah sakit. Katakan apa saja. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?_

Jungkook terdiam. Ah, kakak-kakaknya memang sialan. Padahal ia juga penasaran, ingin bertemu dengan pria yang Jimin bilang ayah mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada satu pesan masuk lagi, kali ini dari Taehyung.

 _Lakukan cepat, nanti kau juga akan lihat._

 _Namanya Kim Namjoon, omong-omong._

Astaga, Jungkook curiga kakaknya yang satu ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Ia paham benar maksud mereka, rencana untuk mempertemukan kedua orang tua ketiganya. Bagus.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Jungkook berdeham kecil untuk menarik perhatian Seokjin. Benar saja, mamanya langsung menoleh lalu beranjak berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat ia berbaring.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan senyum gemas. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu Mama di taman rumah sakit."

Pria manis yang berdiri mengernyit heran, "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, Jimin yang bilang padaku. Katanya orang itu khawatir mengganggu Mama jika ia datang ke ruang rawatku." Jungkook berbohong dengan lancar. Matanya menangkap raut bingung dari pria itu.

"Siapa, ya?" gumam Seokjin seraya berpikir.

Si bungsu Kim mengusap lengan sang mama, "Daripada Mama penasaran, lebih baik Mama temui dia. Mungkin orang itu ada urusan penting."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, tapi tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

"Aku sudah tujuh belas, Ma. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Jimin dan Taehyung pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi." balas Jungkook cepat.

Pria manis itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang rawat sang anak.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar sampai gigi kelincinya terlihat. Segera ia meraih ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan pada Jimin.

 _Sudah. Mama dalam perjalanan ke taman. Kalian jangan mengacau._

Belum ada satu menit, balasan dari kakaknya sudah masuk.

 _Tentu saja, bodoh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin melirik ke sana kemari. Matanya terus mencari sosok yang mungkin sedang menunggunya. Tidak lama, ia mendapati seseorang yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Orang itu duduk membelakanginya sehingga ia hanya mampu mengamati punggung tegap itu.

Seokjin menuruti perintah otaknya untuk mendatangi pria dengan kaos abu-abu dan rambut yang cukup _nyentrik_. Saat ia berada tepat di belakang orang itu, ia menepuk pundaknya.

Dengan cepat, pria yang sedang duduk menoleh, dan Seokjin tidak mampu menahan rasa terkejut yang melanda.

"Kim Namjoon?"

 **.**

 **Keluarga Kim**

 **.**

 _Setahun kemudian..._

"Acara selanjutnya adalah penghargaan untuk siswa berprestasi." Suara dari pembawa acara—si Bang Sihyuk itu—menggema di seluruh aula sekolah, disusul gemuruh tepuk tangan dari ratusan siswa tingkat akhir yang kini sedang menjalani upacara kelulusan.

Benar, sekarang Kim _Triplets_ tengah duduk manis di antara siswa yang mengenakan seragam wisuda. Bocah-bocah itu terlihat semakin tampan saja setelah satu tahun belakangan.

"Hei, Kim _s_! Orang tua kalian belum datang?" salah satu siswi berambut pendek bertanya pada tiga orang yang duduk bersebelahan.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Entahlah, Jeongyeon _ah_." Anak itukemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung di kirinya, "Benarkah?"

Yang ditanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jimin yang wajahnya tak kalah panik dengan sang adik.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" balas bocah gembul itu sewot.

Taehyung menghela napas, "Tidak ada yang mengirimkan pesan?"

Jimin merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengeceknya. Tak lama ia memajukan bibir. "Tidak."

Dua adiknya mendesah putus asa.

Tiba-tiba, suara pembawa acara kembali menggema. "Ya, mungkin kalian semua tahu tentang orang-orang ini. Sepanjang tiga tahun mereka bersekolah, mereka banyak mencetak sejarah di buku pelanggaran. Kalian mengenal mereka, bukan?"

"Yaaa!" sorak seluruh siswa bersamaan, lalu ratusan pasang mata terarah pada tiga bocah Kim, membuat anak-anak itu memerah menggemaskan.

"Siswa berprestasi dengan rata-rata ujian akhir tertinggi. Di urutan pertama, kami persilakan untuk naik ke panggung, Kim Jimin dari kelas 3-A."

Sorak sorai terdengar meriah bersamaan dengan bising tepuk tangan. Teman-teman sekelas Jimin menepuk pundak sempit itu bangga. Bahkan pipinya ditarik gemas oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook

Jimin berdiri dengan senyum malu, lalu sekilas memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah dua bocah sialan yang sayangnya adalah adik kandungnya.

Bocah gembul itu naik ke atas panggung, menjabat tangan beberapa guru dan menerima banyak hadiah.

"Jika kalian telah mendengar nama Kim Jimin, siapa kira-kira nama selanjutnya?" Guru Bang kembali memancing perhatian. Serempak para siswa menyahuti, "Kim Jungkook!"

Si kelinci idiot menyengir lebar. Seungkwan yang duduk di belakang sang bocah mengusak-usak rambut kawannya sembari tertawa lepas.

"Siswa berprestasi dengan rata-rata ujian tertinggi, di peringkat kedua, kami persilakan untuk naik ke panggung, Kim Jungkook dari kelas 3-A."

Dengan percaya diri, si bungsu Kim berjalan ke atas panggung, berdiri di sebelah sang kakak.

"Dan siswa berprestasi dengan rata-rata ujian tertinggi di urutan ketiga, kami persilakan naik ke panggung, Kim Taehyung dari kelas 3-A."

Teman-teman sekelas bocah itu tergelak. Bocah aneh yang dulu hobi berkelahi dan membolos saat pelajaran Matematika kini mencetak prestasi yang membanggakan. Taehyung melangkah sembari tebar pesona.

Begitu tiga bocah Kim berkumpul di podium, mereka menerima piagam penghargaan dan berbagai ucapan selamat dari para guru.

"Wali murid dari ketiga siswa dimohon naik ke panggung." Guru Bang berucap lagi.

Serentak mata bocah-bocah itu berkeliling mencari orang tua mereka yang sedari tidak nampak. Lama menunggu, perasaan khawatir pun menyergap. _Mengapa tidak muncul juga?_

Namun, resah itu segera tersingkir ketika dua orang yang sangat mereka kenali naik ke atas panggung.

Papa dan mama.

" _Congratulations, kiddos_! Papa bangga sekali. Kalian harus mentraktir Papa, oke?" Pria dengan rambut pirang platina menepuk-nepuk pundak ketiga putranya dengan bangga—yang disambut dengan tawa menggelegar dari Kim _Triplets_.

Seokjin tersenyum manis. Ia melihat pemandangan itu dengan jantung berdebar. Sulit rasanya mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kisah hidupnya akan berubah drastis, begitu indah. Ia sekarang mengerti, peran orang tua dalam perkembangan anak benar-benar vital. Seharusnya dari dulu ia tidak berlama-lama berdiam dalam cangkang, bersembunyi dari Namjoon padahal hatinya berteriak rindu. Ketiga anaknya bahkan beradaptasi lebih cepat darinya saat mereka berlima mulai tinggal bersama. Namun Seokjin bersyukur, ia menjaga dengan apik hati dan cinta yang ia persembahkan pada sang pelabuhan hati dan pengharapannya. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia menunggu dan menderita, keyakinannya tetap sama.

Ia benar-benar bangga kepada Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Anak-anak itu berjanji padanya untuk berubah, menanggalkan sifat buruk mereka dan menjadi sosok yang dapat dibanggakan keluarga. Tak pernah terbesit rasa menyesal dalam dirinya karena telah membesarkan tiga putranya. Semua hal yang terjadi membuat ia banyak belajar.

Ah, Seokjin juga bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berhasil menepati janjinya sepuluh dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ikrar yang ia tetapkan dalam hati harus ia wujudkan bagaimana pun caranya.

 _Keluarganya harus bahagia._

"Ma?"

Seokjin yang melamun tersentak kecil. Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara si bungsu yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ya?"

Jungkook menyengir lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih banyak."

Sang mama terkekeh ringan, kemudian mengusap lembut surai anak itu. "Terima kasih juga."

"Aiiih~ _Kyeopta_!" Jimin dan Taehyung berteriak gemas lalu memeluk erat adik bungsu mereka.

Seokjin menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah. Namun tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa pinggangnya dilingkari sesuatu. Belum sempat ia menoleh, kepala berhiaskan surai pirang platina hinggap di pundaknya. Itu Namjoon.

Pria tampan itu menarik kecil pinggang pasangannya. Orang ini memang hobi mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang banyak. "Hei, sayang. Terima kasih sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Kau memang hebat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **-A. N.-**

Hai semuanya~ Terima kasih banyak atas respon hangat di chapter pertama. Aku seneng banyak yang mau cerita ini dilanjut :3

Wow, pertama aku mau bilang, ini rekor pertamaku. Sebenarnya ini adalah _oneshot_ yang panjang banget, 14K, dan atas saran dari dua seniorku, aku membagi cerita ini jadi 2 bagian. Biasanya banyak yang bilang gini nih di review "pendek bangeeeet~". Dan sekarang tolong jangan serbu aku dengan hal macam itu lagi hahahaha XD

Sebenernya ide dari cerita ini udah lama bersarang dalam otakku, akhirnya kesampean juga ngetik dan ngepostnya, huhuhu aku terharu. Biasanya aku ngetik cerita cuman sehari atau dua hari, lebih dari itu pasti aku tinggalin. Tapi cerita ini pengerjaannya lama banget, sekitar hampir tiga minggu aduh... Jadi tolong hargai kerja kerasku dengan tidak menjadi _silent reader_ ya~

Oh iya, kalo masih ada yang bingung dengan alurnya, aku jelasin lagi yah. Jadi sebenernya tokoh kunci di sini adalah Hoseok. Dia sebenarnya punya informasi tentang Seokjin karena dia sahabatnya kan, tapi dia juga deket ama Namjoon yang sesama komposer. Jadi di bagian awal, Hoseok banyak menekan Seokjin karena dia tuh kesel ama mereka. Dia banyak ngejelekin Namjoon buat menguji Seokjin aja. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, Seokjin masih cinta, Namjoon pun gitu. Jadi dia ngebocorin ke Namjoon kalo Seokjin dan anak-anak lagi di RS, biar Namjoon bisa nyelesein masalahnya. Trus intinya mereka baikan dan hidup bersama.

Aku sadar cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya, tolong sampaikan kritik serta saran di kolom _review_ ya XD

Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama di saat seorang Kim Seokjin membangunkan tiga bocah Kim. _Namun di tahun yang berbeda_. Banyak hal yang telah berlalu. Terkadang pahit kehidupan memang harus dirasakan, disimpan sebagai kenangan. Kim Seokjin tidak akan selamanya menjadi pria malang tentu saja.

Sekarang jam enam pagi. Harusnya ada sosok dengan celemek ungu dan spatula di genggaman tangan kanan yang berkeliaran di rumah, mengomel dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni yang masih terlelap. Namun dulu dan sekarang tidak pernah sama, bukan? Tidak pernah sama.

Seokjin bahkan masih berbaring di ranjang. Tidak sendiri seperti satu dua tahun lalu. Ada Namjoon sekarang di sisinya, baik dalam arti kiasan maupun yang sesungguhnya. Ada Namjoon yang berbaring menghadap ke arahnya dengan tangan yang terjulur mengusap pipi berisinya.

Seokjin memejamkan mata, menikmati hangat yang terasa begitu nyaman. Hangat yang dulu menjadi candu, tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia terima perasaan bahagia semacam ini lagi semenjak pria di hadapannya pergi.

"Hei." Suara itu memaksa Seokjin membuka mata. Menatap langsung ke dua bola mata yang selalu mampu menariknya jatuh ke dalam jurang pesona.

"Kau melamun." Namjoon menegur.

Sang pria manis terkesiap, kemudian menyengir. Namjoon sedikit tersadar. Seokjin bahkan tidak berubah sedikit pun. Cara mata itu menyipit membentuk kerutan di sudutnya, pipi yang tertarik ke atas dan senyum manis yang terpahat, _sama seperti dulu_. Dunia kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan. Ah, ia memang terlalu banyak berbuat dosa.

"Hei, kau meracuniku lagi, _Love_." Pria dengan surai pirang platina berujar santai.

Seokjin terkekeh. "Maaf, aku tidak punya penawar."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Ibu jarinya menyentuh dagu sosok pendamping hidup. "Hei. Aku minta maaf."

Seokjin terhenyak. Satu dua tahun yang terlewati tak juga mampu membuat Namjoon lepas dari kebiasaannya meminta maaf dengan wajah sendu tiap pagi.

"Jangan begitu terus. Kau membelenggu dirimu sendiri dalam perasaan bersalah yang sebenarnya sudah termaafkan." ujar Seokjin lembut, menggenggam telapak tangan kecokelatan yang masih setia berada di wajahnya.

Namjoon menghela napas, menyelipkan jemari di antara milik Seokjin. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, benar-benar brengsek. Meninggalkanmu karena aku belum siap sama sekali untuk bertanggung jawab, lalu kembali begitu saja dan dengan gampangnya mengemis ampun."

Sang pria manis hanya mendengarkan.

"Tujuh belas tahun kau menderita. Aku hanya mampu diam meskipun aku tahu, memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan secara tidak langsung menyiksa diriku sendiri. Aku jahat, kutinggalkan keluargaku, putraku selama itu." Namjoon tertawa namun perkataannya bagaikan pisau yang menikam diri sendiri.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kesalahanku, Seokjin. Tahun-tahun yang kulewatkan tanpa pernah menyapa kalian, aku memang pengecut, tidak memiliki keberanian memperbaiki—"

"Sssshh.." Seokjin meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir pria bersurai pirang platina. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau harus janji padaku, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar kau berucap seperti itu." pinta Seokjin. Matanya berbinar indah. Mungkin dia malaikat.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk singkat tanda bersedia meski hatinya sesak. Seokjin yang meminta dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain setuju, padahal ia ingin cintanya memaki atau kalau boleh membunuh dirinya.

"Cukup menjadi pengingat, jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena aku sudah lelah mendengarnya. Kau _Superhero_ , mau mengakui kesalahan dan mencoba menata ulang kisah hidupmu." Ia terkikik. Seokjin menghadiahkan Namjoon sebuah senyuman yang begitu berharga.

"Hei... Anak-anak bahkan langsung menerimamu. Mereka tidak pernah kuajarkan menaruh dendam kepadamu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti tadi untuk besok dan hari-hari seterusnya. Cukup buktikan padaku kau bisa menebus semuanya."

Namjoon mengangguk mantap, saat ini tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia rasakan selain bahagia. Ia merengkuh pria manis di hadapannya, menyalurkan letup perasaan lega yang membanjiri. Momen-momen seperti inilah yang ia tunggu dalam belasan tahun penantiannya. Saat ia mampu mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Seokjin memang pilihan yang tepat. Takdir terindah yang tak bisa dan tak mau ia ingkari.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa, aku bisa menebus kesalahanku, dan janjiku ini kupegang teguh seumur hidupku. Keluarga kita akan bahagia. Pasti."

 **.**


End file.
